


Freak Vampire

by MinaGermany



Series: Vladimir Duckula [5]
Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Antanasia, Dorin - Freeform, F/M, Vladimir Duckula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaGermany/pseuds/MinaGermany
Summary: Vladimir Duckula brings the counts to play the violin. Later they appear as street musicians "Freak Vampire". Butler Igor doesn't like this at all.
Series: Vladimir Duckula [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031967
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**The second violin**

  
Vladimir stood there with his eyes closed, he was immersed in his world, his world of music. The tones sounded in his ears as if they wanted to sing the world, or as if he could use it to sing the beauty of the world. When he finished the piece of music, he opened his eyes again. He met Count Duckula's gaze, who now sighed deeply. Emma did the same. Only Igor seemed a little upset or upset. "Music at Duckula Castle ... how low we went."  
"Igor! So please!" His master looked at him in punishment. He got up and looked at Igor. "There is an organ and a piano in this castle, so don't always tell us that there was never any music at Duckula Castle."  
Igor straightened up and cleared his throat. "Well, I'm thinking of music suitable for a vampire ..."  
Vladimir shrugged. "When you think of something like that ..." he bowed to her. "Wojciech Kilar."  
After the play, the count had tears in his eyes. "What piece of what this?"  
"Dracula and Mina" ... Igor wanted something with a vampire and that's it ... "  
Count Duckula sighed. "Wow ... woi ... wow ... I didn't know there was anything like that!"  
Vladimir put down the violin and grinned Breit. "I think there are still some things you don't know ... about vampires - and about music."  
Count Duckula looked dreamily at the violin. "May I…?"  
Vladimir shrugged. "Nothing speaks against it." The count carefully took the violin, put on the violin bow and ...  
"Please young sir! Don't do this to us! Don't allow him!" groaned, according to Igor.  
Vladimir's look was a single warning. He completely ignored the butler and went to stand by his brother. He briefly guided his hand with the violin bow and then checked the position of the fingers. Finally he nodded. "Okay, start!"  
What you heard was not exactly ready for a concert. But Vladimir was amazed. He nodded approvingly. "For a beginner ... I would say very well! You have talent in you! Must be in the family!" Count Duckula grinned broadly and contentedly. He looked triumphantly at Igor.  
"Sir, young sir! She wasn't serious!"  
"Oh my really serious! Igor do you know how difficult it is to play such an instrument? It was really remarkable for a beginner."  
"But ... it was ..."  
"Still Igor!" Vladimir growled at the butler, this time it sounded really annoyed. "I know that you want to deny your master any talent! But what are you going to do with it?" he growled deeper and strode menacingly towards the butler. "Do you want to label him a complete idiot?"  
"Oh no no ... of course not ..." Igor waved his hands. So suddenly he felt completely uncomfortable when Vladimir came up to him and looked threateningly. "… it is only…"  
"What only? You don't like what he is! Is that why you should pay him more respect!"  
Grad Duckula straighten up. "That's right Vladimir, tell him!"  
Vladimir looked from one to the other. "No ... I know something better! I'll give you violin lessons!"  
Count Duckula cheered.  
"Don't be too early," said Vladimir. "That means practicing every day for you! THAT is my condition."  
Igor groaned loudly, then Vladimir turned to them. "If you don't like it, just move to another room. We really have enough of that in the castle." He sighed.  
Turned back to his brother. "Well, if you promise to practice every day, I'm ready to teach you."  
Count Duckula nodded eagerly. "Yes ... yes ... yes YES!"  
"Good. And you will make it. You have talent." Count Duckula grinned broadly, raised his chest, looked over at Igor and stuck his tongue out briefly.  
It was so good that someone believed in him. "And then ... and then ... I will become famous - and rich!"  
Vladimir grinned. "Come back to the floor, brother heart. If that were the case, do you think I wouldn't have been? I have been playing the instrument for more than 40 years."  
"Then you just started it wrong! Vladimir you always hold back, hide, me against ..."  
Vladimir patted him on the shoulder. "You should hold back too. When the time comes."  
"But why?" "Because ..." Vladimir considered. "Okay, I admit you probably have it a little easier than me. If I were to appear in public, I would draw a lot of attention to myself."  
"But that's exactly it! Get famous! Famous!"  
"What should I be known for with my face? As a vampire? The wrong people will also be noticed, vampire hunters or other vampires."  
Count Duckula blinked. "Vampire hunters ... I didn't think about that. But why should other vampires mind?"  
Vladimir sighed and sat on a chair. "You know, it is better for our way to get as little attention as possible. All the more secure we live. You don't fight something that doesn't exist. So some vampires also make sure that you keep this law. Don't be noticed."  
Count Duckula indicated the door in which Igor had just disappeared.  
"What about our family? Igor has sent them back to the village for centuries and is trying to convince both of us to this day."  
Vladimir raised an eyebrow. "That surprises me, too. But it wasn't good. Have a look at our ancestral gallery, how many Duckula should you be?"  
"According to Igor's statement, the 17th"  
"Then think for yourself, the first Duckula who became a vampire lived in the 12th century. How long was the life expectancy of a Duckula?"  
Count Duckula considered and started counting with his fingers. "Um ... not high."  
"Exactly! And that for a being that is actually immortal." Vladimir shook his head. "It's a shame!" He thought. "But now let's turn to the violin. When the time comes, we can still think about your career. Okay?"

Vladimir picked up his violin and showed it to his brother. "So let's start ... From left to right, this is the" G "string, then the" D "string, next the" A "string and the" E "string."  
He struck each string with his fingers so that his brother could hear the sound. Then he played them with the violin bow.  
Count Duckula looked at him questioningly. "Do I really have to learn it?"  
Vladimir's gaze became a little stern. "Believe me, you have to start with these basics, otherwise you don't have to go on. You need a lot of patience with ... above all with yourself."  
Vladimir handed over his violin to Count Duckula. Showed him exactly how to hold her. "Okay ... now you try to play each note individually with the bows. Okay?"  
"Yes but…"  
"Nothing but!" Count Duckula looked almost startled at his brother, but Vladimir's expression was mild. "... I teach you everything step by step, it is a long way. But only if you walk it you will reach the goal. If you just go for it, you will only fall on your beak again. And you have didn't tell me that everyone was just laughing at you? "  
Count Duckula considered.  
"Well, you see. I'll show you the way. And don't let anyone talk in, not even Igor." Vladimir sighed. "All right, I said you first learn to play each note individually ..."  
"Are there only the four notes?"  
"Not really. But I'll show you that later."

  
Weeks later.

Igor was really annoyed. The same thing every day, for hours these strange sounds could be heard. He did not hear any real progress, even though Vladimir seemed quite happy with the count and he always praised the count. But what was that supposed to do? Music at Duckula Castle. Igor didn't really like that. Why did Vladimir have to encourage the count? Although he had to admit that the notes sounded very harmonic to Vladimir. Although ... harmonious? "Um!" Igor shook himself.  
Vladimir was confusing, the little guy messed him up, why had he come back after all these years? and then want to overturn the history of the Duckulas?  
Moaning at this fact, Igor turned to the portrait of one of the ancestors and found a conversation with him.  
"The old days ... what do I miss them ... the young boys are an impertinence for an old loyal butler like me! But unfortunately I am also obliged to them, I have to take care of them if they also betray the Duckula family. They would turn to Grab if they knew what was going to happen to them, the new customs that introduced them, joy, joy ... and love.  
... they would turn to the grave, Count Duckula. "  
Without noticing Igor, the 17th count had stepped behind him. Frowning, he listened to his butler. "Igor, I'm here!"  
Igor jumped, startled, and went to his heart. "You can't scare an old butler at this time!"  
"You talked to Count Duckula and he doesn't look at the old, ugly picture, but it was right behind you. So what do you want from me Igor?"  
Igor sighed. "I just meant that if you knew what was going on, your ancestors would turn to their graves."  
Count Duckula frowned, remembering Vladimir's words some time ago. "Nonsense Igor, they wouldn't! I AM all my ancestors, nobody turns around in the grave ... I mean ... how even if everyone fell to ashes? ... but since I am all. I have to say that I - So everyone - are very satisfied with the development. "  
The count shook his head thoughtfully. "Provided that I understand my own words."  
During this time Vladimir also joined them. He had his violin in his hand and looked quite satisfied. "I think it's time you got your own violin, Fridolin."  
Count Duckula beamed all over the face.  
Igor groaned louder. "Oh no please, not this too!"  
"Why not?" Vladimir replied. "He can't play my violin forever, and how should we play together later when we only have one?"  
Igor considered that he came to a conclusion, which he led himself to think about. "And like my two gentlemen, they want to pay for this violin. With what money? They have nothing."  
Count Duckula's face darkened. "Always these little things ..."  
"We'll find a way." appeased Vladimir.  
Igor felt hope. "Do you want to rob a bank? Do you want to buy a violin under coercion? Is there still a bit of malice with you? Do you make an old butler happy with that ?!"  
"Igor! I ask you! No, no, no ... and again NO!" Count Duckula turned to Vladimir. "what you up to?"  
Vladimir considered. "If need be, we just have to sell some of this stuff that is still lying around in the castle. A lot of it is just stuff for us - others are interested in it."  
"To sell?" Igor groaned. "What do you want to sell from your inheritance?"  
"Do not know yet…"  
"In any case, neither the magic coffin nor the clock." The count confirmed. "I've made the mistake before. But otherwise ..." he stroked his beak. "... I agree with Vladimir!" Count Duckula nodded. "And where do we start looking?"  
"Don't know ... you know your way around better than I do."  
"Cluj?" asked Count Duckula.  
"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Igor considered.  
"Why not? I've been there many times without any problems."  
"You my lord, too - to my regret, have no canine teeth!" Igor considered.  
Vladimir looked at Igor, then at his brother. "We have to go through this."

A small bell rang on the door of the instrument maker. The man looked up as Count Duckula entered. "Halli Hallo" said this cheerful. "my name is Count Duckula and I think you can help me ..."  
Vladimir came after. "We are looking for a violin, a really good violin." added this.  
Startled by Vladimir's canine teeth, the man jumped behind his counter.  
Count Duckula came to him and casually leaned against this piece of furniture. "Don't worry, it doesn't bite."  
"I am well mannered and do not bite every throat I met." Vladimir replied somewhat sarcastically.  
"Vladimir, THAT wasn't helpful." Count Duckula admonished him. He walked around the counter, leaned down to the man, and smiled gently at him. "All right, nothing really happens to them. They have my word on that."  
"That ... a Duckula's word?"  
"Of course!"  
Vladimir had to laugh, "I don't know little brother whether this was really better to calm the gentlemen!"  
Count Duckula groaned. "Well, we really only came to ask for a violin for me. That's all I want. Do you understand? I just want to buy a violin, and then we'll be rid of it!"  
The man came out trembling. "So a violin ... what price range were you thinking of?"  
"As cheap as possible." Count Duckula replied shortly.  
"Well," Vladimir cleared his throat. "well, I wouldn't say it should be a very good one."  
"Yes ... but as cheap as possible!"  
Just as the man was about to grab a violin, he spun around, startled. "Do you want to blackmail me? Threaten me?"  
"Goodness no!" replied Count Duckula. And was just glad that Igor wasn't with them at that moment. "No ... no ... no. I'm an honest count. I don't blackmail people and I don't threaten them either!"  
"It's just that," added Vladimir, "we're just barely short of cash at the moment."  
The man nodded blankly. "So impoverished nobility."  
"Do you have to say it so directly?" Count Duckula's voice sounded a little busy.  
"Forgive Milord." He turned and took out a violin. "How about this one?"  
Count Duckula accepted it, took the violin bow and played a few notes that Vladimir had taught him. He seemed satisfied. However, Vladimir frowned. "Give it to me."  
When Vladimir started playing, you could immediately hear that someone had mastered this instrument for decades. Vladimir returned the instrument. "Well, it's already good. However, I don't think it's really appropriate for a count."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well," Vladimir smiled kindly, "you know, we want to play together. And I think it's inappropriate because the Count plays an instrument with less volume than I do."  
Vladimir reached for his violin case and took out his instrument. And started playing on this one.  
The instrument maker listened and then asked if he should take a look at this violin, Vladimir presented it to him.  
"A wonderful instrument. You can hear that it has a soul."  
"Well, I want to assume that, it's old enough."  
"Do you know when it was built?"  
"1818."  
"A beautiful piece."  
"We have a lot of old stuff lying around…"  
"I think that was ... not a fitting remark either." Vladimir smiled.  
The violin maker cleared his throat. "So you want a high quality violin?"  
"So desired."  
"But you don't have that much money at your disposal?"  
Vladimir and the count looked at each other. Finally Count Duckula turned around. "Well ... as I said, we have ... all sorts of old stuff around, there's definitely something in there."  
"That may be ... but I'm not an antique dealer. I can't do anything with it."  
Vladimir considered. "Do you know something? Give my brother a chance to the counts, let him choose a violin. They say what they want and put it back until we have the fuss."  
Enthusiasm was different. But Vladimir's broad grin - and not forgetting his canines, seemed to have a certain persuasiveness.  
Count Duckula tried one violin after the other, always watched skeptically by his brother. Finally Count Duckula looked at him questioningly.  
"Vladimir ... I can't choose between the two." pointing to the best. "Which one would you take?"  
"Both are good. But it's not my decision. The violin has to speak to you - not to me."  
Count Duckula's eyes could not have been more questioning. "You should speak to me ?"

"Yes exactly." Vladimir looked deeply into the earl's eyes. "When I found my violin, I felt as if she had called me. Feel inside ... which of the two is calling to you?"  
Count Duckula considered. "You mostly ... like Harry Potter that the wand chooses the wizard and not the other way around?"  
Vladimir nodded. "Exactly! And now you take each of the two again to you and play something on it, you close your eyes and feel in yourself ... very deeply. And if it is the right one ... you will feel its answer deeply in your heart. You can feel it in there. Okay? " he touched the duck count's chest and looked him deeply in the eye.  
"Take a deep breath ... relax ... and feel ..."  
Count Duckula nodded, took the first of the two and played. Finally he put it away and took the second one, played it too, took down the violin bow and took a deep breath.  
"She is it."  
Vladimir nodded in satisfaction. "Good. So say your price and put that violin back for my brother."  
The instrument maker looked at Vladimir and the count. "They are two weird, but interesting birds. But what you just said ... I give them a chance ... whoever speaks like this knows what is important!"  
Vladimir smiled.  
"Well, it would be easier if they didn't have canines."  
Count Duckula stood up. "You shouldn't judge anyone by their external judgment." he remarked instructively.

The bell rang again as they left the shop. The brothers looked at each other outside. "Now all we have to do is sell something. Do you have an idea what to offer?"  
"Hmmm ..." Count Duckula considered. "... I've given Igor away before ... but he was brought back again."  
"IGOR? Brother heart, we can't offer that to anyone, THAT would be irresponsible. We have his" little "quirks under control. But a stranger?"  
Vladimir sighed. "Igor is ... a danger to every mortal. We can never expect that from anyone. I mean, I am not surprised that he was brought back."  
Count Duckula clicked his tongue on it. "You're right ... I mean ... when I think of his hobbies? ... and when he cooks, it's only in red."  
when he heard about the offer to choose a lock as something. Especially when he saw the condition of the castle. At first he was also disappointed when he noticed that there was no real treasure in this descending castle. No gold, no silver, no gems ... nothing of the same kind.  
But then he found something that appealed to him. Fortunately he loved knightly games, and knew enough people who would appear in the medieval market as such and would give a lot to get real armor. And that's exactly what he saw antique dealers. Igor started to moan when he noticed this interest.  
"Oh my lord not ... the armor ... it was once yours ..."  
Vladimir glanced at Igor, which would have been worthy of this ancestor.  
"... I know that it was once mine!" hissed Count Duckula quietly to the butler. "but I don't need it anymore. So get rid of it!"  
The dealer had heard part of the conversation and was looking at Igor with confusion. Vladimir lead the dealer away. "Our butler is old, you have to know, very old ... he's already a bit senile."  
"Wouldn't it be time to think of a younger butler?" asked he.  
"Oh you know, he has been in the service of our family for so long. You already overlook a few quirks of his age. Simply out of compassion." said the count in a shallow voice.  
Igor growled. Vladimir gave the butler a mischievous look.  
So they negotiated about the armor and agreed. However, the price was not enough for the desired violin. So something had to be sold.  
That some people had a strange taste in art that was not easy to follow was nothing new. However, Count Duckula and Vladimir could not really imagine that there should actually be those who should have ugly portraits of vampires. But that was the case.  
The antique dealer very soon said goodbye, also with a portrait of Duckula's ancestors.  
Which made Igor wail even more.  
Inside the butler felt anger rising over this young baggage, the youngest of the Duckula's. And he cursed the day he grabbed the ketchup, as did the one when he agreed to raise a little chick. It felt like she conspired the world against him. And if it were only two drakes that destroyed his worldview again and again.  
The Duckula's, however, were happy with the trade.

"Jeeeehhhh Jiiipiiiiieeee!" Count Duckula held up his newly acquired violin with joy, it was not an old one, but a new one. But that didn't matter! it was his alone! and she had only called him! Igor groaned loudly as the count entered the castle with her. Count Duckula paid little attention to him at first. It was only when Igor looked at Vladimir punishingly and wanted to make a comment that the count turned around and stuck out his butler's tongue. "Nanna na na na ... Blah!"  
"Oh what an impressive remark!" Vladimir noticed dryly. His look at Igor was mocking. "Just wait ... he has talent."  
"How you mean my young master, how you mean ..."  
Emma, however, was thrilled with the joy of her little Duckyboos. "I have a violin! I have a violin! And it's mine!"  
"Oh Mister Igor, it’s not lovely how happy the little Duckyboos is! You’re really happy!"  
"He ... is not ..." Igor groaned. "... oh forget it!"  
"What am I supposed to forget?"  
"Forget Emma, forget it! You're so best at it anyway."  
"Oh Mister Igor, it's so wonderful to be praised!" Emma beamed all over her face.  
During this time Count Duckula and Vladimir ran up to their "practice room" and started to practice violin playing.  
Again and again, Vladimir spoke to his brother, encouraging him to continue if he either got too hasty or wanted to give up because it was too difficult for him.

  
One year later…

Igor came past the practice room, sighed when he heard the game. Meanwhile, Vladimir was leaning against the open door and smiling at him. "It is a pleasure to hear your game, young Vladimir."  
Igor noticed lost in thought. Vladimir grinned wider. "Thank you Igor! But I don't play…"  
Only now did the butler notice his mistake in logic. Almost startled, but very confused, he looked into the face of Vladimir, who was still leaning against the door frame. While that, but quite pleasant violin playing resounded from the room.  
Completely irritated, Igor went into this room ... and saw the count playing his violin.  
Only when he finished the game did he stop and look triumphantly at Igor, "My lord!" it broke out of Igor. "I have to admit I didn't expect this." he cleared his throat.  
"They were always so talented in everyone."  
"I pretend I missed this!" Count Duckula looked at him in punishment.  
Vladimir stood next to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Well, of course they don't play as well as Vladimir ..." the butler tried to get the upper hand again.  
"It all comes, Igor. It all comes yet."  
Count Duckula did not allow himself to be impressed, or rather, did not talk down in his enthusiasm and praise. "Now we can perform! Then I will become famous! And rich!" He looked at Vladimir.  
"Of course I mean WE will!"  
However, Vladimir's gaze became a little skeptical at the moment. It was something in his brother's tone that he didn't like. "Famous, Reich? What do you expect from it?"  
Count Duckula looked irritated. "I ... I want to be loved! I want money ... I want to be rich."  
Vladimir looked closely at his brother. There was something with him that he needed to talk to.  
"However, there is nothing to suggest that we perform together ..."  
A wide grin spread over Count Duckula's beak. Vladimir continued to speak. "... however, a small start would be appropriate. As a street musician. With you as a second violin, at least for now!"

Count Duckula jumped up. "Jippi!"  
"No no no!" of course the contradiction came, the usual suspect, Igor, horrified. "THAT shouldn't be, no Duckula would indulge them! Playing music on the streets! It's like begging! Begging on the street! NO!" Igor was beside himself. "My lord, sir ... don't humiliate the Duckula family so much! It's unworthy of them!"  
Count Duckula stood up in front of him. "It's an honest way to make money! ... but you probably don't like the honest thing about it."  
Vladimir stood next to him. "Let it be Fridolin. Igor is not interested in the money we earn from it. So we have more for ourselves! Our butler doesn't want a wage."  
Igor gasped and searched for the right words. Although it was clear to him that he probably could not convince his young masters.  
"I beg them ... they can't just stand on the street and play music. What an impression that makes."  
"So if we play well, it makes a good impression."  
THAT was not the idea Igor meant. "They are of nobility! They cannot just play music and beg for money on a street. A duckula has never begged for money!" he said in an angry voice.  
Vladimir sighed. "Got a clue what a duckula had to beg for."  
"You are also vampires!" added Igor.  
Vladimir considered. "Igor is not wrong."  
"But you don't see it in me." Count Duckula considered. "you already ... Hmmm." He started running in circles. Vladimir, however, sat down on a chair and watched his brother.  
"Very well. Maybe we can take this to our advantage too."  
"W ... what?" Count Duckula stopped abruptly.  
"I mean, we're vampires. Why should we pretend?"  
"You'd kill us!" started Count Duckula.  
"If they really believe it. But not if they think it's a gag, a joke. If you use your bit and we are accused of being some. Then you can take out the bit to prove it to them we are not. That is enough, then most are convinced, then I also need to prove that I cannot. "  
Count Duckula tried to follow and started to squint. "That is ..." he considered. "…twisted."  
"Right!" Vladimir nodded.  
Igor laughed. "With all due respect young Vladimir. This thought is completely absurd. What if it comes out? What if the relatives find out?"  
Vladimir and the count looked at each other. They preferred not to think about that. Finally, Vladimir cleared his throat. "I think the likelihood is very low ... unless someone tells us," he looked at Igor intently. "But I want to assume that this someone would not betray his own masters. Or?"  
The rest went under in Igor's whining.  
And it should be worse for him ...

... "Where do we want to start?"  
"Definitely not here, there's nothing going on here. And the rural population won't give us anything."  
"That's right, Fridolin. Best where most of the tourists are. Music vampire ducks are the most popular."  
"Bucharest? Cluj?"  
Vladimir considered. "You're right. There are the airports - so most of the tourists will be there too ... I rely entirely on your experience."  
"Somebody has to collect the money."  
Both looked over at Igor. He groaned loudly. "No, please don't ask me! I'm begging you! Not such a humiliation!"  
"When we play we can't collect the money with our hats on," the count warned. "and you are our butler!"  
"Oh no! This humiliation! This humiliation !!!" Igor was close to a nervous breakdown. "I quit!"  
"Not now ... later ..." Count Duckula waved it off. He wasn't really listening to his butler. Too often he had already threatened to quit. He turned back to his brother.  
"And what about abroad? We can go anywhere with the castle!"  
Vladimir became uncomfortable with the thoughts, he did not like to travel with the castle. "Think of me, leave it in our home for now."  
Count Duckula looked at him and understood. "As you want Vladimir."  
"And what do we want to call ourselves? Crazy Vampires?"  
"How about" The Vegetable Vampires "?"  
"I'm not a vegetarian."  
"That's right. It would be" vampires of love "."  
"Sounds pretty ambiguous."  
"Um .. yes. Does it have to be" vampire "? How about" musician of immortality "?"  
"Don't know Fridolin. Somehow I don't like it."  
Igor, who was annoyed at the whole thing, could not resist a remark. "I have to serve freaks ... what a shame."  
"Freaks?" Count Duckula and Vladimir looked at each other. "THAT is it, we are unusual as vampires ... strange ... how are" the freak vampires! "Igor that is awesome! Thanks!"  
"Music freak vampires."  
Igor groaned louder, it felt like everything was going to get worse.

Cluj a few weeks later. Count Duckula, who knew a lot better than Vladimir, selected a place where it was reasonably quiet and enough tourists came by. They calmly unpack their instruments and put them down. A quick comparison of the pieces you wanted to play. Igor was pressed into Graf Duckula's old cylinder, Emma just stood there and took care of her "little chickens". As agreed, Count Duckula put his vampire teeth in. The brothers were watched by prying eyes while they were there.  
"Vampires as musicians?" asked a passerby.  
Count Duckula smiled. "We are the" freak vampires "."  
The passer looked at him irritably and questioningly. "If we were vampires, we would be real freaks among them." declared the count almost proud.  
Vladimir nodded. "Exactly this!"  
Igor groaned loudly.  
"Don't moan Igor, you know what to do". Count Duckula warned him.  
"Well, let's hear it… let's hear your freak vampires."  
"1-2-3 ..." they put on the violin bow and started playing. Since Vladimir had much more experience, the count finally agreed to play only the second violin and let his brother take the lead.  
They started with the "Radetky March" and continued with "On the beautiful blue Danube", but also old Romanian pieces, "The Lonely Shepherd", "The Lark" and others.  
Igor ran the cylinder from one to the other as instructed, and looked at him menacingly if anyone didn't want to give up any money. Even if his work disgusted him.  
Vladimir then put his violin down a little. "Hey Igor! You shouldn't threaten her!"  
"Right, don't chase them away!" Confirmed Count Duckula.  
"As my lord mean, but can't you at least give me this joy?"  
"Not if it takes us away from some drachmas!"  
Vladimir looked at his brother. "Maybe we should have asked Emma after all?"  
"Don't know", a scrutinizing look at the cheerful chicken which was buzzing nearby with a buzz and one foot.  
"Let's try it… Emma, please come over here."  
In a good mood, Emma went to her Duckyputz. "Please take the cylinder off Igor, then you take it - I mean the cylinder, NOT Igor. In your good hand. You hold the cylinder exactly as Igor did and do exactly what Igor did all the time you understand? "  
"Yes I do not know."  
Count Duckula groaned. "Igor would you please come and explain to Emma what she has to do. If you did it right, you will be freed from this work."  
"Thank you my lord, too kind."  
So they left it to Igor to explain the stupid chicken how to collect the money.  
Igor was released from the humble work and made sure that he got as far away from the acting as possible. He would have preferred if he hadn't been associated with the siblings at all!  
He sat down on a park bench and first rested. He paid no further attention to the group of young students who passed him.

Dorin already heard the music from far, curious what was going on, they decided to take a look at what was going on there. Suddenly the two musicians came, the more it was Dorin as if he would freeze. THAT couldn't be true! He told his friends to wait because he wanted to take a closer look at the violin players.  
Vladimir sensed Dorin already, but didn't want to stop playing the violin and just pretended that nothing was.  
Count Duckula was immersed in his game that he noticed nothing. He closed his eyes, enjoyed his performance, and the audience's acceptance, turned around, opened his eyes again, looked Dorin right in the face.  
A strange sound came out of his terror  
"What are you doing here?" Dorin hissed at him.  
"You can see that!"  
Dorin pointed to Duckula's canine teeth. "So you have canines!"  
Angrily, Count Duckula took out the bit and held it out to Dorin. "Then you are a bloodsucker too!"  
Dorin backed away, feeling a bit silly now.  
"And besides, it's none of your business what we're doing here! You can't forbid us to make music!"  
"Why do you do that you need fresh blood for your brother?"  
That really annoyed Count Duckula. "Keep Vladimir out of our argument! We just want to make some money and have fun with it!"  
"Count Duckula as a street musician." Dorin shook her head in disbelief.  
"If that bothers you, then join Igor. Then you can also exchange!" He pointed to the park bench on which Igor was sitting. Dorin turned and looked in the direction of the vulture and immediately became unsure.  
"Are there problems with Duckyboos?"  
Dorin started and saw a huge chicken, which looked down at him skeptically. "don't make my Duckyputz trouble, otherwise you could get some with me! and I can get very angry!" Dorin looked up at Emma and swallowed. "D ... Duck ... Duckyboos?" he stammered.  
In the meantime, Vladimir had stopped playing the violin and came to them. "All right Emma, I'll take care of him."  
"As you mean Flea."  
"Fl ... Fl ... Flea?"  
Vladimir grabbed a sleeve from Dorin's shirt and pulled it with him. "Quite right we have nicknames, we are just normal ducks."  
"Normal ducks ?" Dorin was far too unsettled to laugh. Vladimir pushed him into a corner and tapped his chest with his violin bow.  
"Now listen to me, you white drake - did someone ever tell you that you looked like a little goose? Are you related to him?"  
Dorin shook her head.  
"Doesn't matter ..." Vladimir was visibly annoyed. "... my brother and I are here to make music and earn some drachmas with it. And YOU can't forbid us or stop us in any way! It's our good right. You have no power over us! Got it? ! "  
Dorin nodded uncertainly. "Yes ... yes ... it's just," he scratches the back of his head uncertainly. "It looks so silly. I mean the terrible Count Duckula, begging for money."  
"We don't beg! We offer people music and get money for it. I can't find anything silly about it." Vladimir, like Count Duckula, pointed to Igor.  
"If you are of this opinion, then go to Igor! I think you would understand yourself dazzled! ... it is Igor, by the way, who kept people in the lock and asked us to take their blood. So also with Antanasia, it was Igor ! not my brother and not me either! So please go to Igor! I hope you enjoy it. "  
Dorin backed away. "All right ... all right ... I'm going."  
"I want to have advised you that too! And now go away! My brother and I still have work to do!"  
Puffing angrily, Vladimir looked after him.  
"What did you say to him Vladimir?" he heard Count Duckula's voice beside him.  
"The same as you. I sent him to Igor, but he didn't want to accept the offer."  
Count Duckula giggled.  
"Come on, brother heart, let's go on, we can still take a few drachmas."

Later at home they counted the money and always got a good 900 drachmas. "At least a start."  
They were satisfied, which could not be said of Igor. He was having difficulty holding back his frustration.  
Finally, it was late evening, time to go to sleep. They heard Igor whine behind them. "If at least they were awake like real vampires at night and would sleep during the day, then at least there would be something normal about them!" His voice was almost pleading. "Please be in some real vampire! Be awake at night ... at least that!"  
Vladimir and Count Duckula looked at each other, leaning against each other.

Count Duckula raised his voice:  
"Uh uh uh uh ui wam oe. O wim oe o wim oe…"  
Vladimir agreed:  
"Deep in Transylvania, the phone rings,  
the vampire is sleeping tonight.  
Deep in Transylvania, the phone rings,  
the vampire is sleeping tonight!

So they went up the stairs side by side.  
"O Wim oe o wim o wim oe wim oe ..  
Deep in Transylvania, the farmer knows  
the vampire is sleeping tonight.

O wim oe o wim oe ...  
In front of the houses there is the dancers  
the vampire sleeps tonight  
In front of the houses there are the dancers  
the vampire is sleeping tonight. "

Count Duckula stopped at the parapet of the stairs and looked down at Igor, took a deep breath to sing with full fervor.  
"O wim oe o wim oe…!"

Igor was stunned. The slurp up. "I thought when Vladimir came everything would be the same as before. Instead, they allied!"  
He howled loudly. "They're driving me crazy again!"  
"Oh Mister Igor. I'm not that bad after all. I know that." Emma whispered next to him.  
The butler buried his face with both hands and sobbed.

Completely desperate, Igor went to his personal room in the cellar. This has been his room for centuries! Full of all sorts of black magic experiments. Poisons, chemicals, cursed items, skulls, summoning books, everything was found here. Everything that made Igor's heart beat faster.  
Here was the consolation about the shame he had been carrying around for so long. Which increased more and more, Count Duckula had found support in Vladimir.  
An unbearable condition!  
Igor hit the table with his fist. "Well, you two wait, I'll show you who is the REAL Lord of Duckula's Castle!"


	2. Decoy for the count?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antanasia is appalled because her parents planned to use her as a "decoy" for Von Goosewing hunts the count. In protest, he runs away and moves into Duckula Castle for a while. She becomes another member of the music group "Freak Vampire".

Early in the morning. The weather was pleasant, wonderful. The sight of the sunrise over the mountains had caused the Duckula brothers to get up early and take a morning walk before breakfast. They were having a good time, the count chuckled at Vladimir's comments from time to time - or vice versa.  
In the meantime, they had become a committed team and could no longer imagine life without the other.  
"So from what I've earned, I'm going to buy something decent to eat. Jammy jammy ..."  
"So it is right. I will save a little more from my part - I would like to get a few more shirts and vests. But that is not really enough. I think we should appear more often. At least as long as the weather is good, and Tourists come. There is a break in winter. "  
"Why? The other side of the hemisphere is calling!" remarked Count Duckula. "is no problem for the castle."  
"Not for the castle ... but for me." he bitterly disliked Vladimir.  
"Your fear ..."  
Vladimir nodded. "A burned child shies away from the fire. - It's such a saying in Germany."  
"Vladimir ... what do you mean how many times I've missed the castle?"  
"But you weren't alone."  
"That's right. But if it happened you weren't either. Think about it, we both together, explore the world!"  
Vladimir groaned and shook his head. "Something different. I think we should put some money back at all?"  
"For what?"  
"I thought that maybe we could go to a recording studio and have recordings made. Then we burn our music to CD and we can sell it."  
Vladimir considered.  
"Wow woi wow!" Count Duckula cheered. "The idea could have been mine!"  
Vladimir continued to think. "After all, Igor doesn't want any of the money ... so we could put his share back. We ..."  
Vladimir stopped in the middle of the sentence. He sensed something and the next moment he heard a desperate "Muuuuh ..." nearby.  
Count Duckula and he looked at each other and answered the call.  
Very soon they saw a cattle that was confused and alone in the middle of the forest. There was a twinkle in Vladimir's eyes, he was licking his beak. "THAT is something, you rarely get such an opportunity."  
Count Duckula was horrified. "NO, Vladimir no! Please ... please don't ... didn't read the vampire hanging out now!" He stood in front of his brother and tried to hold him back.  
"Fridolin ... calm down. I'm thirsty."  
"Yes ... yes ... that's why Vladimir! I beg you! Don't be a vampire now!"  
"But I am one." Vladimir gently pushed him aside. "Don't worry, she won't get any damage. I'll take very little. She'll hardly feel it…"  
Count Duckula remained skeptical.  
"You Fridolin. For the cow it is only a small bite, only a small amount of blood loss. Otherwise, more and more mice have to believe it - they do not cope so well."  
Count Duckula considered.  
"Watch out brother heart, I know how to do it, I've done it many times. I have experience with it. If you can't see it ... look somewhere else."  
Count Duckula turned away. But the curiosity was so great that he held his hands in front of his face, but looked through his fingers and watched Vladimir.  
Vladimir walked slowly towards the cattle, fixed it with a gentle look and spoke comfortingly to it.  
"Don't worry ... I'm your friend ... nothing will happen to you ... all well ... all good ..."  
At first the cattle stepped back, but then it looked at Vladimir as if spellbound and became calmer. Until Vladimir stood in front of him and stroked it. "… All well… all well!"  
Count Duckula what fascinates.  
Vladimir went around the animal. "Nothing happens to you ... all well ..." he gently patted the body and kept talking.  
Finally he looks for the carotid artery, stroking it gently until his head drops and Vladimir pulls himself up by the horns. He kept talking ...  
and then bit.  
Count Duckula turned away in horror.  
It only took a moment, then Vladimir was done. He licked the bite wound, which closed immediately. "You can look back Fridolin - I'm done and full for today."  
Count Duckula turned. And saw a contented cow and Vladimir sitting on the animal's neck. "As you can see, she's still alive and well!"  
Vladimir smiled at his brother. "I think it's time we take them home. There are wolves and bears out here and they're not as careful as I am."  
He leaned down to Count Duckula. "Come here…"  
Count Duckula came up to him, he didn't quite understand what Vladimir wanted from him. Only when Vladimir held out his hand did he understand. Vladimir pulled him up so Count Duckula was sitting on the cow behind him.  
The animal started to move slowly. Count Duckula started to giggle. Riding a cow was something completely new! Good thing Igor couldn't see this.  
Only Vladimir looked very confident as he directed her back towards the village.  
"Can't she run a little faster?"  
"This is a cattle Fridolin, not a horse! ... but it can do a little faster."  
Vladimir made her run a little faster. It continued at a light trot.  
"Say Vladimir, have you done that before?"  
Vladimir grinned. "Uncle Jan, had a small farm and also cows, I used to ride them from time to time. Also to bring them back when one was gone."  
"It must have been nice where you lived."  
"Yes, that was it."  
Count Duckula considered. "Too bad I wasn't with you. I always felt so lonely ..."  
"Yeah a shame."  
Count Duckula closed his eyes, he felt so good so happy! he had a brother, formerly his son, who was just a real buddy, a friend.  
And he was riding a cow! Fun you could hardly beat.  
And he had a girlfriend!  
Heart what did he want more ?! At the moment he was less interested in fame and fortune. He was just happy!  
He opened his eyes again when Vladimir stopped the cow.  
Before he could ask, he heard a familiar voice in front of him. "What are you doing here?!  
"Antanasia!"  
Antanasia came up to her and looked at the two drakes, partly pleased and somewhat annoyed. "It would be better if you stopped riding."  
"We didn't mean to either." Vladimir jumped off the mount. "You can take over from here."  
Antanasia patted the animal. "I'll take her to her owner right away."  
Count Duckula jumped behind him, he and Antanasia greeted each other warmly and lovingly. Vladimir watched them with satisfaction.  
"And what are you guys doing here, you rascal ?" she finally asked.  
"We were walking since we had met the cow in the forest."  
Vladimir grinned. "She ran around aimlessly and asked us for help."  
"And then you had to ride on her?" Antanasia smiled and then had to laugh. "You rascal!" she repeated.   
With one hand she shuffled Vladimir's hair.  
When she stopped, Vladimir tried to locate them again in vain.  
"Forgive me Vladimir, your hairstyle is simply appealing."  
"What hairstyle?" Vladimir gave the earls a punitive look.  
"You are me funny nobility ..." Antanasia laughed and took care of the cow. "I'm bringing her back now, and you'd better go back to your castle. My people don't like to see you here yet."  
"When are you going to visit me again?"  
"As soon as possible ... my parents keep coming up with work to keep me busy. They're still not thrilled that I'm with you." Antanasia sighed. "Count Duckula as son-in-law, the thought does not please her."  
Count Duckula sighed. "The curse of my ancestors ... or my self." He thought of how he met his first self when Count Duckula, THAT was what he was! not all the lives that lay between the 1st Count Duckula and the 17th Count Duckula.  
Antanasia felt his sadness and gently stroked his beak. "Don't be sad ... no matter what. You will always be my dearest count."  
Count Duckula knelt before her and kissed her hand. He knew he hadn't won the Dorin contest.  
"Call me. Then we can meet somewhere else."  
She smiled and reached for the cow. "I will do my dear count. But now you should really withdraw before anyone else comes here."  
When the brothers turned and made their way back to the castle, Antanasia watched them go.  
She loved Count Duckula very much. But she also felt something for Vladimir, although it was completely different, it was strange. For her it was always "the little one" ...  
Shaking her head, she turned and drove the cow back to the village.

  
Count Duckula returned to the castle with a blissful smile. Igor gave him a strange look. "Breakfast is served my lord."  
"Thank you Igor." Igor turned to Vladimir. "Should I provide you with a good glass of AB negative?"  
"Not necessary Igor. For today I am deliciously fed and full, I had already feasted on a villager."  
Igor's beak remained open. What did he hear? Something like a smile ran over Igor's face, if that was really possible with him. "And my lord allowed this to happen?"  
"Well Igor, I wasn't thrilled about it. But it wasn't as bad as I imagined." replied Count Duckula in which he straightened up Igor in front of him, holding his hands on his back and showing something like a schoolmaster performing.  
"What a wonderful change! There is still hope for both of you."  
Count Duckula and Vladimir turned and walked away. When Igor was out of sight and within earshot, they started laughing.  
"Now we have made good Igor really happy!"

Antanasia, meanwhile, had brought the runaway cattle back to their owners. The owner thanked her. "Where was she?"  
"I caught her trying to run into the forest." she explained.  
"Well, she was lucky not to imagine what would have happened if she had escaped and one of the Duckula's had fallen victim ... I"  
The farmer almost choked when he thought about who had brought it back and who it was related to.  
"I would be much more worried about wolves or bears!" Antanasia replied snappily and a little sharper than she intended.  
With her head held high, she turned and walked away. Why couldn't they just understand people? Why didn't they give the last descendants of this family a chance ?! It had been more than a hundred years since the last count tyrannized them! Antanasia leaned against a tree and let herself slide down with a sigh.  
It was also difficult. The time with Dorin had been fun and awakened old, long forgotten feelings.  
But the time with the counts was wonderful. He was not like Dorin. Fridolin sometimes did not find the right words and sometimes confused their meaning, when he was excited he could get really messy. Different from Dorin. But just like this, he had his heart in the right place, as they said.  
But she was sure that both would be good fathers for her children. She already wanted to have children. Especially with such drapes!  
She smiled at the thought.  
Still ... only one of them was sure that this would happen. With the others it was unlikely - even if Vladimir's existence spoke for it.  
For some, life as a family was safe, even with their parents and the villagers.  
Not with the others ... which wasn't for him.  
Inside she saw Count Duckula's face in front of her ... and smiled. He had such a lovely face ... what could he do for the curse that was on him?  
Antanasia heard someone walk past her. She opened her eyes and looked into the friendly face of a ganter.  
"Good morning my good one!"  
"Good morning von Goosewing ." she replied.

  
He took off his hat. "Can your parents speak, they asked for me?"  
Dark clouds appeared in Antanasia's mind, she had always liked this vampire hunter, but once she met the count, she saw him a little more skeptically.  
"My parents are at home. What did they want from them?"  
Embarrassed, von Gänseklein turned his hat in his hands. "They ... I ... uh ... they want ... to ... tell me about your friend."  
Antanasia sat up gracefully. "I don't think SHE concerns my friendships! Good day!" with that she strode away.  
With a suspicious look she watched Dr. vanished von Goosewin in her parents' house.  
Were you serious did you really want Dr. von Goosewing's help to rush him to her boyfriend? Okay, actually he was always chasing him, but that was really the last thing!  
And she wanted to tell her parents that too. She…  
... Antanasia froze, should she possibly play the decoy to trap her count? If that was the case, she couldn't see him again anytime soon. It would be too dangerous for him!  
She ran angrily into the house. Her parents sat at the table with the gander and drank tea comfortably.  
"If something happens to Count Duckula!" she shouted at her. "then I will never forgive you! NEVER!"  
Everyone stared at her in horror.  
"See Dr. von Goosewing, our little one has come this far…"  
Antanasia's eyes filled with tears. "Mom, dad, you can't be serious !? If something happens to him, I'll run away from home and never come back!"  
"Child ..." but her mother didn't get any further. Her daughter turned around and ran out of the house. Direction of the castle ...  
... panting and with burning lungs, she arrived at the top. Received by Emma.  
"Emma ..." she gasped. "... I have to speak to Fridolin ..."  
Emma saw her tears in her eyes. "What have you got the little one? Why are you so sad?"  
"My parents ... my parents ... called from Gänseklein ... they ... they ... I have to talk to the counts!"  
But no sooner had she spoken than he was standing in front of her. She hugged him with a sob.  
"I love you I love you!" she whispered.  
"Me too ... but what's wrong with you ... little flower."  
She had to smile in tears. He was so cute!  
"My parents, they called from goslings. I think they want me as a decoy so that he can kill you!" she sobbed.  
Count Duckula dropped her arm. "How can a day that started so beautifully go on so cruelly?" He looked helplessly at Vladimir who had come to it.  
"Let's go in first," suggested Vladimir. "so that she can calm down and then we think about what to do."

  
"If it's your fault that you're hurt." Sob while Emma was making tea. "Then I run away from home and never want to see my parents again!"  
"Losing your home can be cruel," Vladimir replied. "I know what I'm talking about."  
"But how should I deal with them? If I knew they ... were to blame ... that ..."  
Vladimir considered while his brother looked as desperate as his girlfriend. "Everyone wants to go to the feathers! I'm not doing anything!"  
Vladimir shook himself. "I make you a proposal Antanasia. You write a letter to your parents in which you describe your feelings Igor or Emma will hand over the letter to them. And in this letter you also do not write to them until they come to their senses came."  
"Should she run away?" asked Count Duckula, confused. "then I run away!"  
"No." Vladimir put a hand on his brother's. "She'll stay with us for so long!"  
A broad smile ran across Count Duckula's face. "Oh yes ... you will stay with me for the time being my dearest. It's going to be nice days."

Vladimir watched with satisfaction how his brother and Antanasia behaved the lovebirds. His brother led them through the castle and explained everything, provided he understood it himself, because the real expert for Duckula Castle was Igor. Igor himself seemed to be discontented for hours and watched the goings-on with sinister  
Facial expression. Emma, didn't seem to be sure what to make of them all. On the one hand she was happy about the joy of her little Duckyputz, on the other hand she was also skeptical and behaved partly like a mother who the future woman did not trust to really be able to take care of her "little chick".  
Vladimir himself was not really excluded because Antanasia kept telling him that she did not reject him.  
She and Count Duckula looked thoughtfully at the ancestral gallery.  
"And that was all you?" she asked, somewhat shocked by the morbid and ugly portraits.  
"No, not everything." Count Duckula looked embarrassed, he did not like to talk about it. "Many are also relatives. Uncle, aunt, brother-in-law, sister-in-law, my uncle's uncle, etc. etc. ..."  
She cocked her head. "And everyone suffers from the same curse? Strange ... I mean, what happened to your family? It can't be a coincidence!"  
Count Duckula considered. "Yeah yeah ... strange now that you say it that way." he looked over at Igor, who was standing nearby.  
"I owe my curse to a certain Igorth ..." so he went over to a portrait. "I am Count Duckula the first."  
The picture showed a vampire duck baring its teeth. "After ... and before the curse." He turned the picture over.  
Antanasia was surprised, she looked at the picture - and then Count Duckula.  
"Yes, I was just as surprised when I found out."  
She ran her fingers carefully over the picture. "And that was you before it happened ..."  
"Yes. Before a certain Igorth poisoned my blood with the bite of a vampire bat!" He gave Igor an angry look.  
Antanasia cleared her throat and looked over at Vladimir. "Is there a picture of your mother too, or you?"  
"No, if there was, after my disappearance, everything was destroyed."  
"We didn't want to burden the next count with this misfortune when he comes back." explained Igor's deep bass voice.  
Antanasia sat up. "I think it will be time for the current lords to get a portrait in this gallery! So that at least two beautiful pictures hang here!"  
"These are all fantastic ugly pictures that live up to the horrors of the family and their reputation!" outraged Igor.  
Antanasia looked at Igor appraisingly. "Well ... as the butler thinks."  
"Should I show the torture chamber to the young lady, or the dungeons? We have a couple of nice copies there…"  
"NO Igor! No! I'll take care of our guest."  
Vladimir turned to Antanasia. "We let Igor have his toys. I think it would be dangerous to get rid of them and he would become even more unpredictable,"

When it was time for lunch. Antanasia insisted on preparing it. Whereby Count Duckula "subtle" note that Emma's cooking skills were rarely tolerable, was probably quite decisive. Emma was initially not enthusiastic about it. Sullenly watched as she rummaged through the pantry, took out and prepared some.  
"How long have you been working for Count Duckula?" Antanasia asked Emma cheerfully.  
"I've been here for a long time, like Mister Igor."  
"Oh really?" the young duck looked up. The castle was strange, but its residents? Everything very mysterious behind these walls.  
"And how long have you been working as a housekeeper?"  
"I'm a nanny."  
"Oh really?" Antanasia frowned, which explained something, but raised new questions.  
Count Duckula meanwhile put on a cook's clothes. "I don't know how I got a nanny to be a maid ... must have been a while ... like a few hundred years ..."  
Together with his girlfriend, Count Duckula really enjoyed cooking. And he also felt that they were feeding each other.  
Emma's disgruntled looks overlooked both of them. Again and again, Antanasia explained the various steps to the counts and explained the composition of the ingredients.  
When it finally tasted, he was thrilled. "Wwwwooow this is delicious!" enthusiastically he gave her a kiss.  
"Does that mean you don't like my food?" Emma stamped her foot angrily (which made the closets shake) and stomped offended.

After the meal, Antanasia wrote a letter to her parents telling them their feelings. And also explained to them that if she were used as a decoy for Von Gänseklein’s attempts to murder the count or his brother, she would really disappear from her life forever. Von Gänseklein should keep out of her and her life. She wrote this letter with tears in her eyes because she loved her family.  
After that, Igor was given the honorable task of delivering the letter to her parents. Count Duckula took the weeping Antanasia in his arms and tried to comfort her.  
He went with her to the top of the castle, from there you just had a fantastic view of the country, this would perhaps change your mind.  
And it worked ...  
"I didn't know what your view was from up here ..." she whispered. "... it's overwhelming."  
The view was still raging when the sun finally set and slowly disappeared behind the mountains. The sight of romance could no longer be beaten.  
"It's so beautiful here ..." Antanasia whispered.  
"Yes, but when you are alone here. You only feel lonely ..." Count Duckula looked at her. "... I wish you would stay forever."  
With that he took her in his arms.

  
Finally it got late in the evening and so the question arose where Antanasia should sleep. What followed now looked like a family whose son wanted to take in a girlfriend for the first time. In other words, Emma was outraged at Count Duckula's suggestion that she could sleep with him in bed!  
And also announced her opinion.  
"It doesn't belong!" she looked at Count Duckula in punishment. "you are too young!"  
"Emma ... Emma ... I am not."  
"But that's you! You are my little Duckyputz! And I can allow… that… that…"  
"What Emma?" Count Duckula looked at her defiantly. But in the next moment he regretted his words and would have loved to sink into the ground in front of Antanasia.  
"You are far too small to let a woman into bed with you. Who knows if she won't seduce you!"  
"Emma ... I ..." he started to stutter embarrassed. "… I beg you…"  
"Emma," Vladimir interjected, trying to calm the angry cackling chicken. "don't you think it's none of our business that he decides to visit?"  
But Vladimir seemed anything but convincing to her. "You are a lot younger little flea! Mister Igor also says that you are still a child! And if you don't go to bed right away, you will get into trouble with me!"  
This time Vladimir also looked embarrassed. It was just embarrassing what kind of theater Emma was pulling out of here treating the young men of the house like little children.  
"I'm not going to touch her duck cleaning." Antanasia tried to calm Emma's mind.  
"Oh, what do you know? Who washes his cape, who's cleaning his beak ?!"  
"Emma, I can wash my beak very well myself ..."  
"Be silent little Duckyputz, you don't understand anything about it!"  
"About what?"  
"Well of such things!"  
"What things?"  
"Well such ..."  
Vladimir shook Wild's head and looked at his brother.  
Count Duckula cleared his throat. "Very well Emma. Even if it doesn't suit you, she'll sleep in bed with me ... and only that! Are you calm now?"  
"Yeah ... no." Count Duckula sighed. Took his girlfriend's hand, opened the door to his room, and went inside.  
"Now go to sleep Emma. And forget this conversation! Good night!" he slammed the door behind him.  
The whole thing was really too embarrassing for him. "Sorry about your behavior. But you always think I'm my little chick."  
Antanasia giggled. Count Duckula went to the closet and took out a nightgown. "It's mine, I think it suits you ..."

  
Emma was still outside the door, angry. Only Igor, who had positioned himself in front of the count's door, prevented her from rushing into the room.  
"Even if I don't like Emma either. We have to leave the count alone now!"  
"If I can get involved again…"  
"No! You may not!" both drove to Emma and Igor Vladimir. "and now march to bed with you!"  
Vladimir's healthy eye widened and he took a step back. "All right ... all right ... our staff is in a bad mood."

That night Count Duckula fell asleep very relaxed and with a big smile. Antanasia slept next to him and he heard her breathing steadily.  
He wished it could stay that way - forever. So that's how it was when you had a woman ... when you were normal. For this time, he enjoyed the illusion of being normal.

  
Early the next morning she worked with him and Vladimir in his little garden.  
In fact, he was far too small for all three. But they just enjoyed being together.  
Vladimir just sat on the ground nearby and enjoyed the day ahead. He felt the fresh wind blow in his hair and closed his eyes.  
He still had that strange feeling when he was near Antanasia that she had it with him too, he didn't know because they never talked about it.  
It was just nice for him to hear the voices of his brother and her. As if I found something together again ...  
Was she really his mother's rebirth? If so, it was only right that father and mother had found each other again.  
Something, however, disturbed Vladimir's calm, his feathers rose and he began to smell, he turned to his brother and caught his eye.  
Count Duckula stopped moving and tried to perceive it, as Vladimir had taught him.  
"Little goose." He murmured.  
Vladimir nodded and got up. "We have visitors…"  
Antanasia was confused, what did they mean? the gander really came up here. She went over to the main entrance and looked down.  
In fact, someone with sage feather garb came up the rocks. She narrowed her eyes to see him more clearly.  
It was really little goose. Angrily she put her hands on her hips and snorted!  
Well, maybe she would tell him her opinion! He shouldn't forget THAT anytime soon!

Von Goosewing resolutely strode up the path to the castle. He would free the young woman from the fiend's claws! He didn't blame her, she was young, inexperienced, and at the mercy of the vampire defenseless. How could Count Duckula have had such malice to take a family from their daughter!  
Dr. von Gänseklein adjusted his latest weapon. The special thing about the "Vampire Atomizer 2.0" was that he could free someone from hypnosis of a vampire and broke this spell. He had worked for months on improving his old vampire sprayer.  
This time, Dr. Von Goosewing the greatest vampire hunter in the world don't fail! Oh yeah!  
Or at least he would bring this young woman back to her family.  
Dr. von Gänseklein took a deep breath. This way to the castle was really exhausting ... it could get you out of breath. But soon he would have made it, only one more turn then, then ...  
... then he looked down at a young duck who was looking at him with crossed arms and sparkling eyes. Had he been late? and the wicked count, or his brother? had she already made her like?  
Dr. von Gänseklein decided to keep his nerve, to react calmly and calmly was now appropriate.  
"Heinrich ... keep calm ... keep your nerve."  
Antanasia waited until the doctor had reached her and was there to tell her.  
He took off his hat. "Good morning, young lady."  
"Good morning Dr. von Goosewing." she replied. She glanced behind her and waved the duckula to stay behind.  
So the count and Vladimir only looked around the corner carefully to see what happened.  
"May I ask you what you have to do up here? But ... wait ... I know what you want."  
"Well ... it is ... their parents have given me the order to free them from the Duckula's claws."  
Antanasia groaned loudly. "Nobody has to liberate me! I went here voluntarily!"  
"Young lady…"  
"As I said, go. I never want to see you near me again!"  
Dr. von Goosewing was appalled that he had been able to cope with the little girl for a few years and had always valued her as a friendly, calm girl.  
Now she was like a replacement. THAT could only be the vampire. There was no other explanation.  
"Miss ..." he started again.  
"HAVE I NOT BEEN SUCH ENOUGH ?! FINALLY DISAPPEAR!"  
"Heinrich ... I don't think we'll get any further here ..." He picked up the vampire atomizer 2.0 and aimed it to free her from the vampire's spell.  
Antanasia watched him suspiciously. "What is that? I'm not a vampire!"  
"Oh no no ..." the doctor lowered his weapon to explain and pointed to the scope. "... with this big one you can atomize vampires, but this little one here ... that's what I aimed at them. Do you free your victims from their hypnosis spell! Do they understand completely harmlessly?"  
She looked at him skeptically. The guy was really weird. Did he really talk to his opponents for so long before striking?  
"I'm not hypnotized by anyone!"  
Dr. von Goosewing raised his weapon again.  
"I said," growled Antanasia, "I'm not under hypnosis."  
The vampire hunter pulled the trigger. Antanasia was filled with a bright blue beam of light. Her eyes narrowed. "NOW IT'S BUT ENOUGH! THAT'S UNBEARABLE!"  
"Strangely, my invention doesn't seem to work." Von Gänseklein switched the weapon off and lowered it again.  
"I DON'T KNOW IF IT WORKS OR NOT!" Antanasia hissed at him. "I am not hypnotized! ... yes ... yes I am under his spell - under the spell of love!"

Count Duckula smiled happily into his hiding place.

"You finally understand! I LOVE him!" she struggled with her hands. "And now they go home and tell my parents that they will never pursue me again!  
If they do, I'll run away from home and never come back! "  
"Miss I beg you ..."  
"I'm not your miss! And now they are finally leaving before I lose my temper!" she hissed at him.  
"Are you sure they haven't been bitten yet?" Dr. von Goosewing was no longer so sure about her outbreak.  
"NO! No and again NO! I am in no danger. Unless I go crazy here because of them !!!"  
"Well then ..." Dr. von Goosewing took off his hat. "... then please excuse me."  
He turned and walked away.  
"Heinrich I think we can't do anything here ... I have to check my machine again. Somehow it doesn't work ... it loves the count ... that's just too ridiculous ..."  
"AND DON'T FORGET TO TALK TO MY PARENTS!" Antanasia yelled after him, loud enough that you could hear it down to the village anyway.

As Dr. away from Goosewing, she sat exhausted on the grass. The Duckula brother came out of hiding. "My respect," said Vladimir. "She really has temperament if need be." He watched his brother and they hug each other.  
"To get other thoughts. How about if the" Freak Vampire "play again today?"  
Antanasia let go of Count Duckula and looked at Vladimir questioningly. "The what?"  
"The Freak Vampire. That is a new music group," said Count Duckula and bowed to her. "She insists on Vladimir and Graf Duckula, me. We play violin pieces in public parks." He looked over at Vladimir. "Bucharest today."  
Vladimir nodded.  
"Fantastic!" Antanasia's mood had changed. "I can dance to it and collect the money!"  
Vladimir had to smile. "Perfect! Welcome to the team!" he looked at Count Duckula. "Do you have another vampire bit for her?"  
Count Duckula grinned broadly in response.

Bucharest.  
Igor watched grumpily, again from a park bench, that his masters' goings-on. Even if he didn't like the whole thing. It was his duty to protect his masters. It had been his job for centuries and he had always carried it out conscientiously. If need be, he had to be there quickly to pick up their ashes and prepare them for the next resurrection. Why had he screwed up the last one like that?  
Now he had to witness the duckulas playing music to amuse people and a simple peasant girl dancing to it!  
Then she came up with the idea of inviting a few spectators to dance along. Which she partially succeeded in doing.  
Emma seemed to be enjoying herself again. Had she resigned herself to the young woman's appearances?  
At least when she cooked for the young man again, it would go away - at least Igor hoped.  
"If only I could find a new gentleman ... but I have accepted the duty to serve the Duckulas ... or else ... there is another way."  
His eyes changed as he watched Count Duckula. "Who is the real master here? Who made you who you are? Who made you rise to your true height?"

The box office result of this performance was better than when she made her first appearance, which was probably due to the use of Antanasia.  
"You should stay in a team." noticed Vladimir.  
Count Duckula after his loved one in arms. "It is something very special ..."

  
Two days later. Cluj again.

Count Duckula and Vladimir played again in the same place. Antanasia was almost as excited as the count. She just enjoyed dancing and cheering up some people to dance along. You could feel the good mood that was coming up. Count Duckula was over happy about it. Another goal reached, you loved him! At least here, at least when he was playing with Vladimir and his beloved Dancing. Since these days he felt like he was floating in "Seventh Heaven".  
He felt that life should finally be perfect. Should fate mean well to him? after all the twists?  
Antanasia looked dreamily as she danced ecstatically.  
Emma hummed at the same time, at least she seemed to be satisfied with the time. Otherwise, she was still acting like a worried mother who was worried about her son. It was just embarrassing! at that moment he wanted to sink into the ground. Antanasia accepted everything without comment.

Igor was back on "his" park bench reading a newspaper and only occasionally looked up to check whether everything was still in position.  
Igor looked up when he heard the voice of a certain student passing him. "Hello Dorin."  
Dorin literally started up when he recognized the vulture.  
"Gu ... good ... good afternoon Igor." he stuttered.  
"My lord has a dancer with her today that should interest her." Igor noticed.  
Dorin looked at Igor questioningly, then at the two vampiric musicians. "Antanasia?"  
Igor only grinned broadly.  
"SO that's really going too far!" Dorin started up.  
Igor leaned back comfortably on the park bench. Sometimes it was so easy. He was so quick to burst the count's sugar-sweet dream! If only he could finally find his place back as a vampire.  
Determined, Dorin stomped towards her. When Count Duckula recognized him, he wanted to stop playing and face his opponent. But Antanasia, who recognized the situation, waved away and whispered to him that he should continue playing. She would take care of it.  
She walked up to Dorin, pretending to be like everyone else. "Don't make a scene now Dorin," she whispered sharply to him.  
"wait until we're done. Then we'll talk!"  
Dorin only opened his beak, but Antanasia's eyes were so decisive that he grumbled.  
Time took forever for Dorin. Time couldn't be long enough for Count Duckula.  
When they were finally done packing up her and her things, Antanasia went to Dorin.  
"What are you doing here?" Dorin asked her a little more sharply than planned.  
"You saw. I danced."  
"And why are you not at home? Your parents are probably worried."  
"Maybe, but they deserve it!"  
Dorin looked at her in amazement and question. At that moment the count appeared and stood next to Antanasia. "She's been staying with me in the castle for a few days."  
"WHAT?!" now Dorin was really horrified.  
Antanasia approached Dorin. "Yes, that's true. But they have to ascribe that to themselves." She pointed to a tree nearby. "Let's sit down together, then I'll explain everything to you ..." turned to Count Duckula, she just meant. "Please read me alone with Dorin for a moment, I think I can explain it better then."  
Count Duckula was about to protest, took a deep breath. Her bitter gaze silenced him.

So Antanasia and Dorin were alone under the tree. Critically observed by Count Duckula.  
"... So you mean your parents called Von Gänseklein to hunt Count Duckula? Hasn't he been doing this for years? And his family for centuries?"  
"Yes, yes. But they want to take me as a" decoy "so that he can track him down and kill him!"  
"Anta ... think about it, they're really worried about you! It's because they love you!"  
"DORIN! You just can't understand it? They want to take me as a decoy! I love the count. How should I feel when he dies because of me? Dorin ... close your eyes to introduce yourself. I would be in such a situation like the count. I would have been cursed centuries ago and you would love me as you are now. And you would know your parents would do as mine. You will meet me - and because of these meetings someone will kill me. And you have to watch this! ... how would you feel? "  
Dorin tried to imagine, he closed his eyes, grimaced.  
"That is ... horrible!" he murmured.  
Antanasia nod. "Exactly. That's why I ran away from home. The count and his brother took me in until my parents came to their senses."  
Dorin sighed. "I'll talk to your parents."  
"Promised?"  
"Yes."  
"Then tell them that I won't come back until Von Goosewing forbids me to follow, not before. And they should tell me myself."  
Dorin looked at her questioningly. "If you don't want to come down ... then it means they should come up to the castle?"  
Antanasia nodded. "Exactly this!"  
"Whether you… don't you ask a little bit there?"  
She rolled her eyes. "If I live in the castle for days now, you will probably have the courage to go up there!"  
With these words she got up. "Thanks Dorin for your help."  
When she left Dorin looked after her. It didn't suit him that she lived with the Counts Duckula, even if he was increasingly convinced of his harmlessness.  
He was still a competitor! He could only hope that she soon came to her senses and realized that Count Duckula was not just "the nice count next door" - but a vampire! Vegetarians or not, it didn't really change that fact.

Head high, Count Duckula and his entourage strode away.  
He also continued to see a competitor in Dorin.  
Count Duckula didn't really want her to go back to her parents. But it was also clear to him that this situation was anything but good for them. But the days in which she kept him company he wanted to fully enjoy and enjoy every minute. If the parents take their time to come up to the castle.  
So at least he had time to vie for Antanasia's favor, which was otherwise difficult.

  
The day finally came two days later.  
The fact that Count Duckula had considerable business with Vladimir Training had saved him quite a bit of money. He always noticed visitors much earlier, at least when they were of some importance to him, which meant that he was faster at the door than Emma.  
A huge advantage!  
So this time too, when Count Duckula opened the front door, he found a couple of farmers in front of him, who were looking at him anxiously.  
"What can I do for you?" he asked politely.  
"C ... Count Duckula?"  
"Most personal." he sat up in front of them at full size.  
"Forgive Mr. Graf. Wi ... we want to pick up our daughter."  
Count Duckula closed one eye for a moment. And looked at her appraisingly. "Are you the parents of Antanasia?"  
"Yes Mylord ... how is she?"  
"Oh, she's fine ... but come on in, you don't have to be out here."  
"If you allow us, you'd rather speak out here, Count."  
Count Duckula looked at her appraisingly. "Oh I see ... no ... I don't understand ... but never mind ..." he turned around. "... then wait a moment, I'll just let your daughter know."  
The gate closed again.  
When the gate opened again, her daughter stood in front of them, next to him Count Duckula with crossed arms.  
"Mom. Dad, nice that you dared to go up here. Did Dorin talk to you?"  
The father took off his hat and nervously turned it around in his hands. "Good morning Anta sweetheart, nice to see that you are well. Yes Dorin spoke to us ..."  
"And Dr. von Goosewing too." threw in her mother.  
"And ... and we thought about it ... we thought about it for a long time."  
"We want you to come back to us."  
"And?" Antanasia asked.  
"We ... we talked to Dr. von Goosewing. He ... he was not enthusiastic about it ... but we made it clear to him that he shouldn't pursue you anymore. Otherwise you won't come home and stay with the count."  
Antanasia considered. "Sounds kind of strange. As if it wasn't my decision."  
The parents swallowed and looked frightened at the count.  
"Dr. Von Goosewing said that this would hardly be your decision ... but ..."  
Antanasia swore. "I don't care what this vampire hunter means. It was and was my decision! Count Duckula has nothing to do with it! And I hope you will see it too. Otherwise I won't come with you. It's not fair to all To push counts. "  
Count Duckula looked at her. Yes, that was "his girl" - um, sorry "his wife"!  
Her parents looked at her with concern, they knew their daughter and therefore knew that the truth was speaking.  
"We believe you little child. No matter what this Dr. Von Gänseklein says."  
"Good. Then I'll come home again ..."  
Count Duckula looked almost disappointed. "If you want ... you are welcome to stay a few more days."  
She turned to face him. "I think it's time to go home, Sweet Count. We were together for a few days now, these were wonderful days that I will never forget."  
"Neither do I ..." he looked at her dreamy eyes. Then he remembered something. "Wait a moment, I have to give you your share of the dancing."  
She smiled. "No, keep it. You need it more than I do."  
"We ... we need it? We as noble families! ... we ... Thank you Antanasia. It would be an honor for you to join our team again soon."  
"With the greatest pleasure! As soon as possible!"  
When they wanted to go, Count Duckula straightened up again to his full size and turned to her parents. "Take good care of my girl! Otherwise you will have to deal with the Counts Duckula!"  
With a sigh, he watched them go.


	3. Sighișoara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sighișoara, a "tourist magnet" is another destination of the "freak vampires". But Igor also has his plans for the counts ...

"Sighișoara?" Vladimir adjusted the sunglasses.  
Count Duckula lay next to him. Both lay on a deck chair, enjoying the sun in the castle. They were undisturbed up here. Nobody came up except their staff. On Tuesdays at night the count had to perform his "cry of terror". Now it was used as a "sun deck".  
Count Duckula wore sunglasses just like Vladimir, otherwise he wore short swimming trunks. Vladimir wore nothing but the sunglasses.  
To be honest, he found his brother's swimming trunks a little silly; he was more of a civilized duck, Vladimir was more of a wild duck when it came to habits.  
"Tourist area, beautiful colorful medieval city."  
"Hmmmm ..." Vladimir considered. "you can tell that I haven't been home for a long time."  
Igor came up at that moment, carrying a tray with drinks for his men.  
"You've been to Sighișoara with your father before."  
"Oh yeah? Must have been a while. Maybe I can remember when we're there."  
"You were very young ducklings."  
"Hmmm ..." Vladimir considered. "and you think we could perform there?"  
"They're really crazy about vampires." Count Duckula grinned. "No one will bother you about your teeth."  
He was about to grab the glass offered by Igor, when Vladimir grabbed it and drank it under the horrified looks of Igor and Count Duckula.  
Vladimir didn't mind, he just put the glass under the remark: "Thank you Igor, if you bring my brother vegetable juice, then please without any additive." back on the tray.  
"But sir, there was ..."  
"I know there wasn't just vegetable juice in there." Vladimir Igor interrupted, staring at him sharply.  
Count Duckula was amazed, he folded his arms. "Igor, was there blood in my vegetable juice again?"  
"With respect, Milord."  
"Igor! You just can't leave it ?!"  
"As I said, the next glass for him, please, without additives." Vladimir casually turned on his stomach.  
"And you ... you ... drank it ... with vegetable juice?" Igor stuttered.  
"As you saw, Igor. Yes. And I have to say it tasted, oddly, something exotic for me. But good."  
"Vladimir! They won't be ... ?!"  
"Don't worry Igor, my stomach will take it, I've been training him for a long time."  
Igor's beak remained open, startled. "I…"  
"And now the same thing again - but for me without added blood!" remarked Count Duckula sternly.  
The butler sighed. "As you wish Milord, as you wish ..." he strode away as dignified as possible.  
The siblings watched him go. "You could almost feel sorry for him," Vladimir thought, "but only Fast."  
He turned around. "Tell me about Sighișoara, how did you come up with it?"  
"I ..." Count Duckula, should he tell that it was just his idea. "... I called Antanasia on the phone and we talked about it. She said we should also visit smaller places. Most tourists come to Sighișoara. And you won't notice because there are a lot of people on the streets."  
"Sounds really good. Only if there are so many appearances will we definitely need a permit and an assigned place. Otherwise there will be trouble."  
"I'll submit an application tomorrow."

  
Igor arrived in the kitchen. "Milord wants another glass of vegetable juice." he instructed Emma.  
"With the warmth, Duckyboos must drink more." Emma replied cheerfully and reached for the vegetable juice bottle. "Flea has to drink more too."  
"Vladimir has already drunk…"  
"Oh that's nice! He's a good boy."  
"Yeah ..." Igor growled. "... they are both so good boys!" Angrily, he accepted the glass of vegetable juice for Count Duckula.  
If he had served my lord, he would retire to his laboratory and continue to work on his brew, which he would give to the counts. Then he would still remember who was the real master in the castle. Igor has had the will of the Duckulas under control for centuries.  
After each re-creation, Igor had brought him what he wanted. Cruelty. It always happened as Igor wanted it to be. He gave pleasure to serve a master who wanted something like the servant wanted. Basically, the roles had always been reversed.  
He, Igor, the servant, had got the Counts Duckula to serve him. By serving his desires.  
So he was always the master of these beings.  
It has been like this for centuries ...  
... until he created this unspeakable vegetarian!  
A master who contradicted his wishes. THAT just couldn't be!  
But this was not enough. Hadn't he, Igor himself, raised a little vampire duckling, which contradicted him. And the hope that this was just a puberty phase with Vladimir also decreased day by day.  
Grumbling to himself, Igor walked up the many steps to the tower.

"Milord your vegetable juice."  
Count Duckula took the glass from him. "Thank you Igor. You can go now, you can have a nice day for the rest of the day. Do what you want."  
"Thank you Milord, I'll do that ..." he smiled grimly, but neither Count Duckula nor Vladimir noticed.

  
A day later in Sighișoara.  
As the leader of his small group, Count Duckula went first to the registration office. Antanasia followed and last came Vladimir, who preferred to stay in the background. Count Duckula found the right office, knocked, and finally went inside.  
"I wish you a good day, I would register myself and my group for performances."  
The slightly older woman pulled her glasses down a bit and looked up and down at the count. More specifically, from below.  
"Would you like to register your group? Or do you want to register your group?"  
"Isn't that the same?"  
"Oh no. If they" would "it doesn't mean that they really do. If they" want "they do it. So what" would "or" want "them?"  
"I WANT to register my group. Right?"  
"If you want it like that?"  
Count Duckula looked a little annoyed. "Yes."  
She turned away from him and turned to her computer keyboard.  
"The name of the group?"  
"Freak vampires."  
She turned and looked at all three in turn. Count Duckula had set his teeth, as had Antanasia. So all three wore vampire teeth.  
The woman just nodded. "I hope you don't always wear them."  
"If we never don't need it, we'll take them out, at least two of us." Count Duckula leaned casually against the desk.  
"A very original answer. Ha ha. And what is your group doing?"  
"We play the violin and our lady, dance to it."  
"Their names?"  
"Antanasia, but she's not always there. Vladimir Duckula and my importance Count Duckula."  
"Little ..." she looked at him carefully. "... aren't you a little too small for this role?"  
"How ... what do you mean too small?" Count Duckula sat up fully.  
"I mean ... a bit short?"  
Before Count Duckula could reply, the woman turned away from him and turned back to her screen.  
"Your passport please."  
"P…passport?" stammered Count Duckula.  
"Sure, they have to be able to prove their identity."  
Antanasia confidently walked past them and gave the lady her passport, she accepted it and typed in the dates.  
Count Duckula turned uncertainly to Vladimir. "passport cards? We have vampire passport cards?"  
"Let me do it." Vladimir went to a stand with brochures and took out two. Count Duckula looked uncertain. "How is this supposed to help us?"  
"Just wait." Vladimir himself had never done such a thing himself, at least not in his mind. It was also a first for him. But he didn't want to tell his brother that at the moment.  
When the dates of Antanasia were taken, Vladimir smiled with the prospectuses at the lady and pushed her over.  
For a moment she looked confused. "They're not their ..."  
Vladimir was still smiling pleasantly, but his eyes were fixed so that she was staring at him. "These are our passports." Vladimir insisted emphatically but kindly. At first nothing happened, finally she nodded. "These are your passport cards." she repeated.  
Vladimir smiles even wider. "Yes everything is OK."  
She nodded and entered the data she thought she saw.  
Graf Duckula what fascinates. "Where did you get the Jedi trick from?"  
"Wrong. We vampires can keep him nice longer than you know Jedi's. Besides, we don't have to wave our hands around silly."  
"Wowww ..." Count Duckula nodded, half startled, half acknowledged.  
No sooner had the woman finished entering the data than she returned the "passports" and Vladimir accepted them with thanks.  
At the same moment everything was back to normal.  
"And you really want to appear as Count Duckula? I mean ..." she laughed. "... don't you think you're getting in trouble?"  
"No, no. I'm very sure about it! I know him personally very well."  
Anastasia giggled softly.  
The woman behind the desk laughed. "Anyway, they have a sense of humor. That makes 1000 drachmas."  
Count Duckula pushed him over this. And accepted the permission for these appearances and the assigned location.  
Vladimir let the slip through. "Do you know where that is?"  
"Not me, but Igor knows his way around here."  
Igor and Emma were waiting for the trio in front of the building. The butler looked at the old buildings with an almost dreamy face (as far as possible with Igor).  
"Oh Emma ... what wonderful memories are awakening ... what have I experienced with my lord in these alleys for ages ... hardly anything has changed! Except for ..."  
Igor growled softly as some tourists walked past them. "... the many people here! If my lord were only here at night, it would be much more interesting! Much more rewarding!"  
A threatening smile ran across his beak as the next walked past them.  
"Oh yeah those were times with his ancestors ... Oh Milord ..."  
"Yes Igor? I'm here!"  
Igor winced. He turned and saw his master behind him, waving happily with approval. "I got permission! Isn't that wonderful! We will bring lasting memories to people!"  
"Oh my lord, do you want to bite your neck?"  
"IGOR! Really!" Count Duckula stared at his servant in punishment. "No Igor ... No, no, no! What we do ..." he sat up in front of Igor.  
"... we will bring joy to their hearts!"  
"How ... enjoyable ..." Igor groaned.  
Count Duckula held the road map to Igor with the entry on the location in front of his beak. "My question to you is much more ... can you please show us where this is?"  
Igor, took the card from him. "Yes my lord, I can. I know the place. Your great-great-grandfather was there often ... oh what a memory! He was so wonderfully quick-bite!"  
"Igor!"  
Vladimir leaned over to Antanasia. "As you can see, our butler is something ... let's say morbid."  
"Something Vladimir? Something? ... why do you still have him?"  
Vladimir shrugged. "What should you do? Should we let him go to mankind? He always woke the count up. And last time as a vegetarian ... although ... I admit ... this is probably Emma's merit."  
"You know Vladimir, I already imagined Igor would go well with the" Adam's family "." Antanasia remarked thoughtfully.  
"If you give my brother the address of them, he would definitely try."  
Finally they followed Igor to said place. They were quite happy with these, there would surely be enough people coming over who would like to see vampires making music.  
Antanasia considered Count Duckula and Vladimir. "Well I think it would be appropriate if you dressed appropriately for the environment, do you have medieval clothes? Or at least traditional clothes?" She looked around. "If not, we will definitely find something suitable here."  
Which was right.  
Igor was tired of walking with his young masters through a lively, cheerful crowd of mortals. But he decided to simply wallow with Emma in memories of times long past. And the place was full of memories of these two "somewhat older" gentlemen.  
The three ducks were busy marveling at the stalls and shops and looking for suitable clothing. Since Antanasia said she already had a suitable home, it was only about the two drakes.  
It didn't take long for Count Duckula and Vladimir to go out of a store with a matching colorful embroidered shirt. It would be a little more difficult with Count Duckula, since this also had to fit his camps. Which he wanted to keep as the count and head of the group.  
With only Antanasia was delighted at the sight of the two drakes, Emma was also enthusiastic when she saw the two dressed like this.  
"Oh Mister Igor! Don't look adorable ... just see ... how cute! To hug!"  
Before they knew it, they were already in the threatening embrace of Emma. And gasped for air.  
Antanasia was too shocked to get a word out, eyes wide open, staring at the scene.  
"Emma read them off! Read them off! You will kill them!" Igor scolded.  
Count Duckula and Vladimir fell to the ground, gasping for breath on all fours. Antanasia helped them get up.  
When Count Duckula stood again, he tried to put his new clothes back in order. "Emma you are just ... breathtaking!"  
"Oh thank you! It's always nice to hear compliments!"  
Vladimir groaned. "There are things that just don't change."  
"I never thought that the Duckula family was dealing with such problems." Antanasia shook her head as they made their way back alongside the count.  
"You are so normal - and your life is so ... abnormal!"  
She looked over at Vladimir for a moment. "And I would never have thought that there is such a lovely bloodsucker."  
Count Duckula smiled and hugged him. "Before I met him, I wouldn't have dreamed of it either! I think he's a real exception ..." he sat up proudly. "... after all, he's my son too - somehow."


	4. Soul battle in green plumage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Igor's plan seems to work, he gets the count more and more under control.

Arrived in the castle, Igor immediately disappeared into his "poison chamber" and checked his potion, which he wanted to give to the counts. He smiled at the sight of the bubbling drink. A few more days, then it was "ripe". If he made his master take this, mortals in Sighișoara would see an appearance by the count that no one should forget!  
Igor smiled grimly in anticipation. The only question left was how much did the count need to take? and how much would it affect him at all?  
Igor thought he was looking for a dropper, found one, and took a drop from his brew. If he brings his cocoa to the count tonight, he would do it the first experiment.  
That late evening Igor brought his cocoa to his master with pleasure. he had a hard time showing his listless and bored face as always.  
Count Duckula drank his cocoa, while Igor watched him closely. Then he decided to try the effect of his potion.  
"Milord, it's time to go to sleep." His voice was almost strict.  
Count Duckula only seemed to hesitate for a moment, then got up. "I'm going to sleep now Igor." with these words he yawned loudly.  
Astonished, Vladimir watched him go.  
Igor accompanied the count. "I wish you educational vampire dreams."  
Vladimir stopped at these words, his brother didn't seem to notice the words. Igor's grin when he brought the count to his room (which was unusual in itself) made Vladimir even more suspicious. But he didn't say anything else, first wanted to watch what was going on here.

Count Duckula suddenly felt very tired, he staggered to the bed, changed, literally threw himself into bed and almost pulled the covers over his head. Even though he was so tired, he felt very restless. As if something wanted to break out of him and ran around his body like a rushed animal.  
So he finally fell asleep. But he didn't sleep well. He dreamed of himself ... but as a bloodthirsty vampire who lay in wait for the innocent on cold nights.  
He groaned asleep. "No ... no ... I don't want that!" but the dreams continued.  
Finally he woke up drenched in sweat and stared wide-eyed into the dark. It was just a dream! Thank God! He was still wearing his nightgown and was in bed. He hadn't been out in the village and hunted ... he didn't want to think about it!  
Count Duckula took his teddy bear in his arms and got out of bed. Today he was looking for protection from bad dreams. So he went cautiously into Vladimir's room. This wakes up immediately when his brother opened the door.  
"What is Fridolin?" he said yawning.  
"Can I sleep with you?" asked Count Duckula.  
Vladimir only looked at him questioningly for a moment, then tossed the covers over. "Of course. What problem do you have?"  
Count Duckula crawled under Vladimir's duvet. "I was dreaming terribly ... I was dreaming I was a horrible bloodsucker and ..." he shook himself.  
"I don't want that. Not even in my dreams!"  
Vladimir looked at him thoughtfully and thought of Igor's words. He should have educational vampire dreams ...  
"Now it's over. Whatever was, you're vegetarian ... and peaceful. Just a" Fridolin "."  
"Thank you ... and you're a real Vladimir."  
Now Count Duckula slept more peacefully than the Bad Dream was about to return, and he moved restlessly, waking up Vladimir and hugging his brother. Which immediately calmed him down.  
"I'll never let it happen to you again ..." Vladimir whispered in his ear. "... your future looks different. I swear to you."

  
The next morning Count Duckula looked a little confused. He sat down in the kitchen as if absent-minded.  
"Didn't you sleep well, my lord?" Igor asked almost caring.  
Count Duckula groaned. "Nasty ... I dreamed I was a real vampire ..."  
Igor smiled grimly and contentedly.  
"... then I slept with Vladimir and it stopped."  
Igor frowned. How was this possible? He must have increased the dose. He now secretly made three drops in Duckula's drink. He drank it thirstily.  
"What do you have before my lord today?"  
Count Duckula, put down his glass. "Antanasia wanted to come today, together we wanted to take the Sighișoara train. And to perform for the first time today."  
"Very nice Milord." Igor commented on the said.  
Count Duckula frowned, since when did I agree with Igor? "  
"You don't want to take the lock?"  
"Antanasia said this might be too noticeable ..." Count Duckula considered. "... I would have to find a place where you don't notice the lock. But it always ends up where it feels like it! It's a problem ... you can be right Igor, so you and Emma have a day off today."  
"Oh, what a shame! I would have loved to see your appearance, Milord, SO!"  
This remark made Count Duckula really startled. Igor wanted to see his performance? what did this mean? what should this remark?  
But it made him think further, he felt so strange again as if he were standing next to himself.  
When Vladimir came down and joined them, he looked at him quite strangely.  
"How are you Fridolin today?"  
Count Duckula shook to regain consciousness. "Something strange. But we're going today, maybe it'll be good for me to get out of here."  
Vladimir looked worried. "Shouldn't we rather cancel it? And wait until you get better?"  
"NO! NOT IN ANY CASE!" started Count Duckula angrily. "AND ANTANASIA DISAPPOINTED ?! NO WE'RE TODAYING! AND I WILL NOT TAKE A CONTRADICTION!"  
"Are you all right? What's wrong with you?"  
Count Duckula shook again. "Yes ... everything is fine. Sorry Vladimir." And yet his eyes looked a little weird, confused. "I feel like I'm not quite with myself ..." he giggled silly. "... I'm not with me ... how shouldn't someone be with themselves?"  
"It can be done." Vladimir gave Igor a questioning look, but he acted as if he hadn't noticed it.  
When Antanasia finally picked her up, Igor patted the count on the shoulder. When Count Duckula turned to look at Igor. "Give the audience an impressive vampire!"

For Vladimir it was the second time in life that he drove into a compartment with a train. Fortunately, both times were not comparable with each other. It was the first time when he drove to Germany from captivity, undressed and emaciated into a completely new life. Now he was sitting in a very pleasant compartment with his brother and new girlfriend.  
Which also protect them if someone wanted to speak to him about his teeth. Antanasia turned out to be particularly smart and quick-witted,  
What Vladimir liked less was the behavior of his brother, who looked nervous in a way that he didn't know about him at all. His eyes were nervous, his hands tugged at his clothes, his legs moved almost all the time.  
Antanasia took his hand, talked to him ... and looked at Vladimir questioningly. Vladimir shrugged, he didn't know what was going on, at least not yet.  
Count Duckula himself did not know what was wrong with him. He felt like something was running around him, running as if his body was a cage and that "something" wanted to break out of it.  
He just hoped that he could calm this "something" once he played the violin, after all it always calmed Vladimir down.

  
Arrived in Sighișoara, they immediately went to their place. It was still early morning, but the first tourists arrived. It promised to be a nice day on which there was a chance to make a good name. It was a special experience for Vladimir that hardly anyone paid attention to his canine teeth, but rather accepted it with a smile. If you thought it was just a gag. It didn't matter to him, the main thing was that he was treated normally.  
They briefly discussed which pieces they wanted to play and in what order what Antanasia should do. Got in the mood for a moment and then started playing.  
Everything went well. People came by, listened, some were invited to dance by Antanasia and the atmosphere was good. Quite a few were delighted with these cute vampire ducks and gave them money.  
Count Duckula felt strange, he always had the feeling of stepping out of his body as if someone else wanted to take him over and push him out. He concentrated on playing the violin again. He felt the restlessness rising within him that gripped him.  
When he looked up at the audience ...  
... then he felt something he didn't know. He took a deep breath.  
Vladimir watched him, feeling something was wrong with him, and signaled Antanasia to pause. They played the last piece to the end. Vladimir put down the violin and went to his brother. Count Duckula dropped the violin and stood motionless, Vladimir touched him. "Let's take a break…"  
The count looked up and looked at him with a strange sparkle in his eyes. "It's fine!" he growled.  
Antanasia came to them. Count Duckula looked up, but it was very unusual, threatening. "All the best, my sweet. You look particularly ... delicious today ..."  
She backed away, startled. "Hey buddy… come to you!" Vladimir gripped his shoulders.  
"I'm with me!"  
"" No, I don't believe you. "  
He felt that his brother was trembling under his hands. What was wrong with him? For a brief moment the count looked at him imploringly. Then the moment was over and the sparkle came back into the eyes. "LET'S PLAY ON! I'm fine!"  
Vladimir support. "Okay, okay ... let's try again. But concert yourself on playing the violin."  
"I'LL DO IT!" was the answer with a low hiss.  
Vladimir and Antanasia looked at each other questioningly. "Okay ... then we want to ..."

  
Count Duckula felt miserable. It was as if he was no longer in control of himself. He heard himself speak, but couldn't control what he was saying, just as he couldn't control his body. Only playing with the violin prevented him from leaving him completely.  
So he literally watched himself as he put the violin aside in the middle of the game and walked up to one of the spectators smiling.  
"You have such a beautiful neck ... such a beautiful carotid artery ..."  
Antanasia froze, not knowing how to react. Vladimir watched it from the corner of his eye. Slowly he also put the violin aside and went to his brother. Fortunately, the viewers thought it was part of the spectacle that Vladimir wanted to take advantage of. "Come on Fridolin, not now ... it's still not night. The bright day only confuses people."  
With that he grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the passers-by. "Do not disturb me!" hissed Count Duckula.  
Vladimir also felt his brother swaying under his grip. He turned and stumbled and fell flat on his stomach. Count Duckula rolled his eyes and groaned.  
Vladimir raised him up and led him to a stone that he could sit on.  
"I feel so strange ..." whined Count Duckula. "… everything is turning…"  
"Breathe deeply ... slowly ... deeply ..." Vladimir held his head. "... very calm ... slow and deep ... calm ..."  
It must have been a few minutes that Antanasia had disappeared. Finally she came back with a juice and a bowl of shepherd's salad in her hands.  
"Eat something, maybe it will get better then."  
Count Duckula accepted the offer with thanks, he greedily ate the shepherd's salad and drank the juice. In fact, it got better with every bite, he felt like he was getting the upper hand over his body and mind. "Thank you." he just said. "It was really good now."  
Vladimir eyed him thoughtfully.  
Count Duckula took Antanasia's hand. "The salad ... I feel like he brought me back."  
"Are you feeling better now?"  
"Much better!"  
Vladimir looked at him thoughtfully. "We'll only move on when you feel good. But now you can tell us what was going on ..."  
Count Duckula looked at him, struggling for words, trying to explain what he could not explain to himself. It always sounded confused when he tried to explain something.  
But Vladimir understood. He looked at Antanasia. "For some reason, his old" me ", his vampire self, tried to gain the upper hand over him. It tried to push his soul out of his body, and probably also made it partially."  
"Is something like that possible?" she asked, sat down next to the count and gently stroked his hair.  
"Absolutely Antanasia, definitely ... you shouldn't forget that something like this happened to him some 800 years ago."  
Count Duckula looked at him wearily.  
"Don't blame yourself, you won."  
"But how could that happen?" Antanasia asked.  
"I don't know exactly yet ... but I have a suspicion."

  
By the end of the day, they still had a fairly substantial earnings of 1,600 drachmas in their pockets. So it was worth it. Count Duckula was a little tired on the way back in Zug, exhausted, he slumped on Antanasia's shoulder. He was happy when it finally went back to the castle and he could fall into bed.  
The sight of her exhausted Duckyboos made Emma take on her role as a nanny and put him on her healthy arm. She looked at Vladimir punishingly.  
"What did you do with the poor Duckyboos? You should spank your butt flea!"  
"I ...? I didn't do anything!" Vladimir took a step back and held up his hands defensively.  
"Oh yes! They are looking at him!" Emma cradled the count in her arm. "poor little Duckyboos!"  
"I'll tell you again Emma, I have nothing to do with it! I…"  
Igor came over and looked at the exhausted count in Emma's arms. Vladimir watched the vulture closely.  
"… Fridolin, has a special appearance today." noticed Vladimir.  
He felt Igor's interest, but also noticed that he was trying to hide this curiosity. Or to dub. "I hope my lord has made an impressive appearance."  
Igor seemed to smile with satisfaction.  
"Oh yes, Igor, he did." Vladimir almost growled. "and now he has to rest from this performance."  
"If I could bring my lord cocoa to drink before going to sleep?" offered himself to Igor.  
Vladimir stopped, he looked at Igor appraisingly. "No need Igor, I'm going to get him ready for his cocoa."  
"You sir?"  
"Why not? Do you think I can't?"  
"No. It's just ... it's not their job."  
"It's Emma's job, I know. But she's just putting him to bed. So why shouldn't I get him ready for his sleeping potion?"  
"May I take the cocoa to Milord's room?" offered himself to Igor.  
"Why? If I go up myself, I can do it too. You had your day off today, it should stay that way."  
When Vladimir looked at Igor like this, he felt that he was disappointed with Vladimir's zeal. "It was your day off and it should be until the end."  
"Like you my young master, like you mean ..." With that, Igor left disappointed. Vladimir watched him go.  
After Vladimir made his brother his cocoa, he went up to him in his room. Emma was still sitting at his bed there, as if guarding her little duckling.  
When Vladimir came in, she gave him a punitive look. "What did you do to him Flea?"  
Count Duckula turned to him and gratefully accepted the cocoa, "Emma, Vladimir didn't do anything. He's not to blame."  
"So if you say little duckie."  
"No Emma, he was fighting himself today and won."  
Vladimir's answer confused the poor chicken even more. "Stupid little Duckyboos, you can't fight yourself! Stupid little guy!"  
"In his case, Emma is fine ... in his case ... but luckily he won."  
"You're confusing your poor old Emma!" she complained.  
"Not just you Emma ... it also messed me up." Count Duckula lay down again and turned on his side to sleep.

  
The next morning Vladimir got up very early and went to the kitchen to watch Emma prepare breakfast for her brother. Igor never left Vladimir unobserved. "Would you like to catch your own food today?" Igor asked him.  
Vladimir considered. "No. I don't feel like chasing mice today. I'll stay in the kitchen today and keep you company."  
Did Vladimir hear a low growl from the butlers?  
Vladimir watched Igor walk close to Emma, Vladimir jumped up and stood between them. "Igor ... Igor, would you be kind enough to bring me a glass of blood from the basement? Thank you."  
Did Igor look angry? when he tried to cover it up. "As you wish Vladimir." with that he strode away.  
Igor's face darkened when he left, Vladimir had so far prevented him from "refining" the dinner for the count and the breakfast.  
But at lunch Vladimir wouldn't be able to prevent it. He had taken care of. Emma would make a broccoli casserole today that was particularly "flavored".  
The count could not resist this seduction!

"How did you sleep today little brother?"  
"Very good Vladimir, very good…"  
Vladimir smiled broadly. "I'm glad. Then you feel fresh again today?"  
"Like a young duckling, hatched fresh from the egg and full of energy!" Count Duckula jumped out of bed and danced to the floor. Vladimir watched him do it.  
"Today is going to be a wonderful day! Emma promised me to make a broccoli bake with today! According to a recipe from my loved ones! Jamjam ... I'm already looking forward to it!"  
Count Duckula stopped dancing and grinned at Vladimir. "We had good credit for yesterday, Vladimir. Sighișoara was really worth it! I think it goes there quite often."  
Vladimir nodded. "As long as summer is and tourism is booming, we can earn a good living at home."  
"Right! You know what I think is crazy Vladimir? People come here to see vampires! And we can offer them!"  
"Yes ... but don't take it too literally, brother heart."  
Count Duckula paused. "Yeah ... I don't want to experience anything like yesterday! I'm a vegetarian!"

  
Having lunch. Emma was busy preparing her Duckyboos this. He usually nagged at her cooking coasts, but this time she hoped to suit his taste. After all, the recipe was from his little girlfriend. Emma hummed happily as she prepared it. Her mood increased even more due to the fact that Mister Igor helped her in the kitchen today. For years she had the feeling that Mister Igor's relationship with her was more than just working together as a servant. After all, they have been working together for centuries! Even when they didn't have a master to serve.  
"Oh Mister Igor, they have such clever hands ... how they cut carrots! They are so clever with their knives! I can still remember how they helped the grandfather of our Duckyboos. He always praised them so!"  
Igor smiled sneakily. "Oh yes Emma, those were the days! His grandfather still appreciated my work!"  
"That's right Mr. Igor." Emma took the sliced carrots from Igor. "Thank you for preparing the sauce too, Mr. Igor. You are a real sweetheart!"  
She wanted to kiss Igor, but he dodged in horror. "No Emma, no!"  
"Oh, they're just too shy Mister Igor!"  
"Can you cut the peppers and the onions for me?"  
Igor actually didn't feel like doing it, just as he didn't want to help Emma in the kitchen. And if he wanted to cut, then raw bloody meat. But what did you do to finally be able to make the sauce? It was the most important thing about the whole meal! Igor grinned happily at the thought.  
Shortly afterwards broccoli, tomatoes, carrots and onions, lightly spiced, came into the oven.  
"Remember Emma, the sauce only comes over after the cheeks ... then it works better."  
"Don't be silly Mister Igor the sauce should taste and not work! After all it is not a medicine!" Emma giggled.  
"Oh yes, Emma, I forgot. I'm sorry for my stupidity ... I better take care of the sauce. After all, we don't want it to happen to you."  
"You don't mean to say I'm too stupid?" coveted Emma.  
"Oh no! Emma, no, no! How would I get it! It's just ... after all, this meal should be a very special experience for the count."  
"Oh you are so kind Mister Igor."  
Igor rubbed his hands. While the meal was simmering in the oven, the butler enjoyed preparing the sauce. A little different from the recipe, but with a special ingredient.  
The small drops in the count's drinks had proven that it worked, but they were far too small to last longer. This time it had to be more, so Igor stirred a whole cup of it into it.  
That would get the count under his control!

  
Count Duckula had been looking forward to his meal all day. To distract his anxiety, he was busy in the garden in the morning. While Vladimir was trying to locate somehow, get into the box office of the "Freak Vampire". He hoped that the tax office would not think of asking them. After all, they were vampires and therefore outside, the catchment area of mortals. The problem was, the permission to perform which they had to get. With that, their names and dates were recorded.  
On the other hand, might her last name deter such thoughts?  
Even if it was very little hope.  
This afternoon he and Fridolin then wanted to discuss a new program and practice new violin pieces. Fridolin made progress and longed for the day when he could also play solo pieces.  
Vladimir heard Emma's voice at the window calling for his brother. "Duckyboos! Your meal is ready!"  
And he also heard this answering. "Just a moment, Emma! I'll be right there!"  
"Don't forget to wash your hands first! You mustn't go to the table with dirty hands!"  
"Yeah yeah Emma, I'll wash my hands with you first!"  
Count Duckula dropped his garden tool and immediately appeared in the bathroom to wash his hands. Then he ran out and jumped onto the stairs to slide down. "Emma! I'm coming !!!!"  
He entered the dining room, was about to go to his seat when Emma held him to his camp. "Wait a minute! Show me your fingers first, I want to see if they are clean too!"  
"Emma ... Emma ... look clean!" Count Duckula held up his hands to examine.  
Which she did thoroughly. "I only do what my job is ... well, you can go to the table now." she let go of the cape.  
Count Duckula ran to the table and sat in his place. "Hmmmm jamm jamm! Where is the delicacy? I'm hungry!"  
Butler Igor put them on a tray and put them on the table. "I wish you a good appetite Milord."  
Count Duckula already reached for a knife and fork when he propped up. Since when did Igor wish him a good appetite and didn't complain about the vegetarian meal? Well never mind ...  
"But eat decently and not so greedy! It just shouldn't be for a good count, eat nicely!" Emma warned him.  
"Yes Emma, of course Emma!" Count Duckula was a little annoyed. "should I make a table prayer now?"  
"Oh ... that would be really nice!" Emma was really enraptured by these thoughts.  
Igor groaned loudly, just the thought caused him stomach problems! well ... in a few minutes Count Duckula would be completely under his control. Then those silly talks would be over.  
Somehow irritated, Count Duckula picked up the fork again, finally shook his head and ... startled everything he had in his hand.

  
Vladimir had come into the dining room during the conversation. Raised his beak in the air and sniffed like a dog. The next moment he roared. "NOOOOOOOO!"  
That was the moment when Count Duckula dropped the fork.  
Vladimir tore lunch away from him.  
"Vladimir ?! what's that ... ?!" but he didn't get any further.  
His brother held the food in front of his beak and sniffed it again. His face darkened. He went to Igor with the plate and held it out to him.  
"Igor ?! what's that?" he growled, Igor backed away. But Emma answered.  
"Little stupid Vladimir. This is broccoli casserole! Give this back to your brother immediately, otherwise Emma will get very angry with you!"  
"No, Emma, I'm sure I won't." Vladimir replied. "At least not until Igor tasted a few bites of it!"  
Count Duckula became more and more confused. What was going on here  
Vladimir reached for the fork on the plate and held the broccoli piece under Igor's beak. "Well, what is Igor? Open your beak wide and cost a piece."  
"You ... you know Sir, how I loathe vegetables! If it were a nice piece of raw meat ..." Igor started to sweat.  
"Don't act like that. A vulture doesn't die of a bite of vegetables!" growled Vladimir. "come open your beak, just a little bite Igor! and then swallow it down!"  
Igor backed away further. "Milord! I'm your butler - not your pre-taster!" this begged his master.  
But Count Duckula slowly became miserable, too, and Igor's theater too became too much for him. "What is Igor, why don't you want to test for me? Or is something wrong with food?"  
"But no," said Emma cheerfully. "It's all good you little ducklings. We even prepared the food together! Mister Igor even made the sauce all by himself!"  
Igor had desperately tried to give Emma a sign that she should stop talking. But then it was too late.  
"So ... Igor did the sauce for my meal?" Count Duckula stood next to his brother. "What's wrong with Vladimir?"  
"I don't know exactly, but there is such a strange smell. It is not herbs that I smell."  
"Blood?"  
"No, definitely not. I don't know what it is. It smells like this ..." Vladimir shook himself. "... it smells kind of toxic."  
"To ... Tox ... what?"  
"Grippy."

  
"Ah, tell Vladimir now! Wait a minute Igor ... maybe you wanted to poison me?" Count Duckula crossed his arms and looked very closely.  
"Oh no sir, I wouldn't allow myself that! Never my lord!"  
"What if you don't want to taste it?"  
Vladimir was still holding the plate of food under Igor's beak. "Either you tell us now or I'll force you to eat it!"  
"How ... how enjoyable ... they now resemble their ancestors!" Igor tried to smile, but managed to do so only sparingly.  
"Less pleasant - especially for you! So finally tell us what all this means !?"  
"Yes Igor, tell me. Then I won't even think of firing you. No matter what you did, I'll forgive you."  
Vladimir looked over at his brother. "But you're quick to forgive."  
"That's me." Count Duckula shrugged and then sternly over to his butler.  
Igor started to speak, albeit stuttering and hesitating. He cursed that Vladimir's mind had become so fine.  
"I have ... I only ... thought of ... the honor of my lord ... only of the Duckula family ..."  
"How nice, and what does that have to do with my food?"  
"... a potion ... it's a potion ... the ... the one who takes it ... lets everything ... do ... what ... you want him to do."  
"You ... you wanted to make me a willless puppet who does anything anyone wants him to do?"  
"Oh no sir, no no no ... what a thought! It would only have been my will to obey you!" Igor explained in a hurry.  
Count Duckula turned away. "Yes, that's fine ... mo ... wait a minute!" he went to Igor. "I should do everything YOU want !? Also behave like a real vampire ?!"  
"That's the basic idea, my lord, yes."  
"Too bad that I promised to forgive you! I stand by my word! I'm a duck of honor!"  
He turned around. "So it's a shame Vladimir, throw away the food. I'll probably have to order something different. I think I'll order a pizza with."  
"Is that all Fridolin?"  
"Yes! No ... no ... not entirely. You won't get any wages Igor for the next 100 years!"  
"I haven't received a wage in the past 200 years Milord." threw in Igor.  
"All the better!"  
Vladimir asked, just what Igor wanted to complain about? He was given free room and board, and was otherwise treated like a family member. What more did a butler of his old want? Except ... except being the real ruler of this castle?


	5. Music, the language of the soul

Slowly the leaves on the trees began to turn red and gold. An unmistakable omen that autumn would set in and with it the cold. But it wasn't that far. On the contrary, the splendid play of colors in nature gave Count Duckula's homeland a special beauty and attracted tourists on its own.  
A landscape tinted golden yellow and red, with some green from the conifers. Pure beauty!  
Earlier in his loneliness, Count Duckula had not really noticed the beauty of his home. Now, however, he really noticed her and was more than once proud of his home.  
They had made good money in the past few weeks. Certainly, they hadn't gotten rich by doing it. But poverty should be behind them.  
The "Freak Vampires" were popular. Count Duckula would not have dreamed that his vampire origins should help him out of trouble. Well, they didn't "big bang" the fact that they were really vampires (except for Antanasia), as Vladimir said, but always had it as if it was just a funny business idea.  
They only had to be careful that their true being should not be noticed.  
So they turned out to be very camera shy when someone wanted to take pictures of themselves. What a challenge for him and Vladimir.  
No, they didn't get rich by doing this. But they were fine.  
Vladimir had announced that it was time to start looking around for a cheap but good sound studio to have recordings made so that they could later be sold alongside their performances. If this business was going it would increase their income and perhaps better help them through the winter.

All of this went through Count Duckula's mind as he stood on the battlements to make his "Tuesday cry". He wanted to please Igor, but it always calmed Igor's badly ailing nerves. Finally Vladimir came up and let out his "scream". The call of a predator. Whether lion or tiger. You could hear him miles away. He marked the "territory" of the Duckula family and gave every other vampire the sign that he had to stay away from here.  
Even if the reputation made villagers scared, at least Antanasia knew its true meaning. Protecting the population from attacks by others!  
If only he would keep Dorin away!  
But they were far from that.  
Antanasia was with them in Bucharest these days. He had invited her for a few days because it was the semester break. And she went there - unfortunately.

Count Duckula turned around and watched once more as Vladimir called the air into his chest to roar again. "Now it's good." he finally muttered. "I think Igor should be satisfied. We did our duty."  
Vladimir nodded. "I also think that's enough, otherwise my throat will soon hurt." Side by side they went down.  
"And how are you brother? I mean where you know that Antanasia is with Dorin."  
Count Duckula groaned. "Don't remind me ... I mean, what is this guy doing? Just invite her over to take her on a little tour?"  
"He allows himself the same thing that you allow yourself." noted Vladimir.  
Either Count Duckula hadn't been listening or he was simply ignoring his brother's words. "I mean, if I go on a tour with her, then I can show her a lot more!"  
"I don't think that's the definitive thought ..."  
They walked down the ancestral gallery. Vladimir looked at it thoughtfully. Who should you blame for thinking they were malicious when you saw all of these proteins? Inwardly, Vladimir shuddered and was glad not to have met any of them. If he was part of that family too.  
"I know they are ugly ..." the Count's voice tore him from his thoughts.  
"... better not to think about it, Vladimir."  
"Why is the whole family actually cursed? I mean that it hit you, isn't it a reason that it hit all other relatives too?"  
"Good question, Igor hasn't explained anything to that. Maybe it was vampires before ... I'd rather not think about it, that maybe it was ME who did them all ..."  
Count Duckula shuddered. "No rather not."  
Vladimir rubbed his beak thoughtfully. "No, I don't think so. Somehow I have the feeling that there is more to it."  
Count Duckula went on. "I think there are things that you shouldn't question, I don't want to know the exact answer."  
Vladimir looked in his direction and then ran after him. "I think you are right."

  
************************************************** *******

Antanasia, was sitting at the table in the restaurant Dorin had invited her to, he looked in the menu to see what they could order, she looked out the window.  
It was nice to be with Dorin, and yet her thoughts kept wandering. He noticed it very well. When he spoke to her about it, she smiled sheepishly.  
"I was in thought, forgive me Dorin."  
"Were you with the counts?"  
She shrugged, embarrassed again.  
"What do you think about him?"  
"What shall this question be for?" Antanasia sighed. "All right ... he is ..." she smiled. "kind of cute."  
"Cute?" Dorin raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes. I know it sounds strange, but it is. I mean ... he's so friendly, his behavior is, well ... kind of" old school ". At least with me. Then he is often unsure and gets through each other he actually wanted to say ... "  
"I noticed that!"  
"Dorin please! ... somehow he has a way that I can only describe as cute. He is hated and feared as Count Duckula - but he is so different. Somehow I feel sorry for him."  
"Okay Anta, I can understand that. He's really harmless, I noticed that too. But that can't be everything that should fulfill you?"  
She sighed. "Haven't we discussed this before?"  
"Well yeah ... I mean you should really think about it and not make hasty decisions."  
"Don't think I'll make it easy for myself."  
Dorin considered. "How does it look?"  
"How should it look? I don't want to lose any of you as friends. I am very grateful to you for talking to my parents." she smiled, he smiled back.  
"I also know that marriage to him would be ... very difficult."  
"Difficult? It's impossible!"  
Antanasia looked at Dorin. Actually she was aware of it, but she didn't want to talk to Dorin about it, and certainly not with the counts. "I ... I just like him. I just like him a lot! Him and his brother."  
Dorin looked at her inquiringly. "What about Vladimir?"  
"Vladimir," Antanasia smiled. "he's kind of" the little one "."  
"The Little?" Dorin had to laugh. "Vladimir is a vampire over 170 years old!"  
"I know ... but for some reason he is" the little one "for me. For us he may be old. For his kind he is still very young. Almost a child after all." her eyes became thoughtful. Why did she keep seeing him as a child?  
Dorin cleared her throat. "Have you thought about what you want to order? The waiter is coming soon."  
She nodded.  
"And then ..." he took her hands. "... let's go for another romantic walk. Tomorrow morning we're going to the Danube Delta and stay there for a few days. Are you looking forward to it?"  
"Yes!" and he was meant honestly.

An hour later, they were walking, talking and watching the full moon. It was a nice evening. Dorin told Antanasia about his progress in studies and how he thought about how it should go on.  
"Of course it depends on you, dearest. If you don't want to move to the city, I'll come back. It won't be easy to set up a practice there. But you can also start small ..."  
She leaned on his shoulder. "I don't want to go into town. No matter what. I mean ... Dorin ... I think it's nice to see all of this. But I'm not a city duck. I also want to be able to continue to help my family. And ... and when I have children ... then I want them to grow up in the country. As free as we grew up. "  
"You speak of children ... that gives me hope, Antanasia."  
He took her hand. "From tomorrow you will experience the most beautiful days of your life, I promise you!"  
Antanasia closed her eyes for a moment, yes she was talking about children. But she did not want to make her decision dependent on such, but also on what would be the best decision for the count. One that would not put him in any further danger and would not stir up the hatred of the villagers for him.  
Finally she opened her eyes again and smiled at him. "Dorin, my dear, I don't want to make my decision dependent on children alone."  
He looked at her in surprise. "Then what?"  
"I ... I want to let my heart decide what is best of all of us."  
Dorin considered. "Not an easy decision ..."  
"I never said that I would make it easy for myself, Dorin." She raised her head and looked up at the triumphal arch. The sun was just setting and bathing him in red light.

  
Early the next morning they set out for the delta area.  
Antanasia had never been there before. Now she was overwhelmed by the beauty of nature. Dorin borrowed a small rowboat and took her out. Besides the stroke of the oars and the splashing of the water, you only heard nature ... you couldn't have called it silence, but this word didn't describe it, because it was more of a concert of nature.  
Antanasia sighed, closed her eyes, and leaned against Dorin.  
He took a deep breath and rowed on.

"Sah ein Knab ein Röslein stehn,  
Röslein auf der Heiden,  
War so jung und morgenschön,  
Lief er schnell es nah zu sehn,  
sah´s mit vielen Freuden.  
Röslein, Röslein, Röslein rot,  
Röslein auf der Heiden.

Knabe sprach: "Ich breche dich,  
Röslein auf der Heiden!"  
Röslein sprach: "Ich steche dich,  
Daß du ewig denkst an mich,  
Und ich will's nicht leiden."  
Röslein, Röslein, Röslein rot,  
Röslein auf der Heiden…"

  
Translated  
"Saw a boy standing a rose,  
Little rose on the heathen,  
Was so young and beautiful in the morning  
He ran quickly to see it close  
saw it with joy.  
Little rose, little rose, red rose,  
Little rose on the heath.

The boy said: "I'll break you,  
Little rose on the heath! "  
Röslein said: "I will sting you,  
That you think of me forever  
And I don't want to suffer. "  
Little rose, little rose, red rose,  
Roses on the Heiden ... "

"What?" Dorin was amazed to hear this song here.  
Antanasia opened her eyes, at least as astonished. "Dorin! You didn't know anything ...!"  
"No ... really not! I swear!"  
The singing stopped abruptly as she got closer. The gander looked up and began to stutter, nervously looking at Antanasia - and at Dorin. He took a deep breath so that he did not see Count Duckula nearby. "Forgive ... pardon ... I didn't know you were here."  
"We neither." Dorin noticed who was sitting behind Antanasia. "We just wanted to have a nice couple of days."  
Dr. von Gänsklein nodded. "Me too ... the greatest vampire hunter in the world needs some relaxation."  
Antanasia rolled her eyes. But decided to stay polite. "Nice to see you here ... and not in front of Duckula Castle."  
"Well ... I ... I'm happy ... to see you here - with Dorin."  
There was an awkward silence. Finally Dorin cleared her throat. "Dr. von Goosewing, it would be an honor to invite you to a barbecue afterwards. So if you want to keep us company?"  
Antanasia looked astonished at Dorin, she wasn't sure what to think of it? Was it really a coincidence that they met?  
Although the area was really big now, very big.  
"If you don't mind, I'd love to come." replied Dr. of little goose.  
“But no, of course not.” Dorin explained where they wanted to meet, then Dorin rowed on and Dr. von Goosewing in the other direction.  
"What was that Dorin supposed to do ?!"  
"I just think it's a good opportunity to speak out." he smiled, "And I ask you not to go to his throat right away ..."  
"Very funny Dorin ... very funny!"

************************************************** *******************

"A good idea Fridolin ... I think she could do it. Only we should discuss it with Antanasia, if she is to sing along with our violin playing we have to talk to her about it."  
"She can sing."  
"That's not my question. I meant that she can sing! She proved that to us. But she has to agree to do it for a CD recording ... and we have to make an appointment with her."  
"And thus also with her parents ..." Igor interjected.  
Count Duckula thought about it and put his hands on the table. "Igor I know that you are against the" freak vampires ". But Antanasia is a grown woman."  
"The one who helps her parents on the farm."  
"See what you mean ..." Count Duckula stood up and tried to look as worthy as possible. "... but I, as the count, have something to say about this country."  
"You were once the count of this country. That was a long time ago and was way before I was born." He looked at his brother. "Besides, as far as I can tell, Antanasia will take care of everything without your interference."  
Count Duckula considered. "You are probably right about that. But I choose the recording studio!"  
Vladimir stood up and patted his brother on the shoulder. "I'll leave that to you, YOU are the boss!"  
The butler looked disdainfully at his master. He was not sure whether the estate should be given any responsibility to the count. Besides, the "Freak Vampire" still didn't appeal to the mind. It was beneath the dignity of a duckula that they went to work for money, then also as street musicians! What a shame!  
If a duckula needed money, he got it, illegally! It always happened that way. Whatever a duckula needed, he just took it!  
And now they wanted to bring out a music CD too!  
No wonder the two brothers were so impoverished, they were just too honest! That just wasn't right!  
Igor muttered angrily to himself.  
"Don't worry, Mister Igor. The two little ones are getting better and better." Emma joined him Igor and began to sing one of the songs that Antanasia had recently sung. Even if it sounded very weird and wrong with Emma.

************************************************** *************  
Antanasia gathered together some branches, which Dorin piled up in a grill to make a fire. Finally a small fire burned and made charcoal glow. Antanasia watched him and finally got the food they wanted to grill.  
She smeared peppers with herb oil, cut bread into pieces, prepared a salad and got potatoes to roast on sticks.  
"I wish you a good evening, beautiful lady."  
She turned around and looked from goose in the face. He smiled friendly but uncertainly. "I asked Heinrich to take care of our equipment and promised him to bring him some food. I hope he is satisfied with it ... you have to know he is always so headstrong. If he is offended, he just acts so stubborn."  
"Um ... yes ... of course ... Heinrich ..." Antanasia turned around and rolled her eyes to see if they would ever find out what this Heinrich was all about?  
"... then let's hope that Heinrich isn't too offended."  
Von Goosewing looked curiously at the prepared food. "No meat?"  
"No, no meat, I'm a vegetarian ... just like the count. Dorin isn't one, but he can do without meat."  
"Yes .. Count Duckula has already said that he is a vegetarian."  
"He's not just claiming ..."  
"Anta ... I think we should leave that out." She felt Dorin's hand on hers.  
"Fine. If he does it too ..."  
"I hope I didn't have a bad idea to invite him." Dorin sighed.

  
Actually, Antanasia had always liked Dr. von Goosewing as long as she could remember. When she was little he had always been the "crazy almost hero" for her. The man who wanted to protect you from the vampires, whose ancestors always gave you this protection. Except that this generation kind of ... they just couldn't find the right words to describe him. On the one hand he was really a genius, on the other hand he was totally idiot.  
Some had laughed at him, but actually she didn't. For whatever reason. She had compassion for him. Probably because her parents also urged her to do so. It is possible that they knew more, including about this strange "Heinrich", whom he always talked about. In any case, Antanasia decided never to let the conversation turn to the Count - or Vladimir.  
Dr. von Gänseklein was also smart enough to ignore the topic. Even if it was obviously difficult for him, he told more about himself and his family which he had once had. Like his father, who was also a great vampire hunter. And from his assistant Heinrich, who he had had for a long time. A young man who had changed a lot since a vampire hunt incident. While he used to be an avid comrade in the hunt for the undead, he was rather unwilling at the time.  
Dorin and Antanasia looked at each other briefly. So there had been a Heinrich once ... now he was no longer there and Dr. von Goosewing only imagined him.  
"Shock reaction," Dorin whispered to her. "I could imagine that his spirit is trying to suppress the truth."  
"Do you usually think he's dead?"  
"Possible ... the hunt for vampires is not without its dangers."  
Antanasia considered.  
Dr. Von Goosewing turned to Dorin. "I heard you are about to become a doctor too, Dorin."  
"Oh yes. It won't be too long before I graduate."  
"May I ask what your plans are then, Dorin?"  
"Well, I'll probably go back home and open my own practice." he smiled at Antanasia. "I don't want to be so far from my loved ones."  
Dr. von Goosewing looked surprised. "You don't want to go out into the big wide world?"  
Antanasia shook her head. "I ... want to stay close to my parents. They need help on the farm."  
Dr. von Gänskleins gaze wandered from one to the other. "And you ... forgive me the question. You surely want to get married?"  
"Oh, if it were up to me, by all means!" replied Dorin cheerfully.  
"Can we change the subject, please ..." Antanasia managed to get out with a bitten beak.  
Dorin understood. "Forgive Dr. von Goosewing, she doesn't want to talk about it, but I hope ... she'll make the right decision - when the time comes, I mean."  
He thought. "We have known each other since we were little ducklings, and Antanasia has always been a clever duck. She has always impressed me, she must know. As if she always had the feeling that she had a certain wisdom in her that I could hardly understand ..."  
Antanasia smiled, she thought back to that time, which now seemed carefree.  
"... as if she has a much older soul and has already experienced a lot."  
"Do you believe in such things?" asked Dr. Goosewing him.  
"I ... I don't know. My mind tries to explain to me that all of this is not much more than superstition. But my heart ... it speaks to me that it is the truth."  
He hugged Antanasia with one arm. "And do you, Dr. Goosewing, know what her name means?"  
He shook his head.  
"It's called" the born again "."  
Antanasia had to smile.  
"Maybe she was once a dancer, or a singer ... have you heard her sing? Who knows? Maybe she lived somewhere else? Led a completely different life?"  
"Well, some old teachings say that you mostly meet people again who you know from before. That doesn't mean it has to be the same place." threw Dr. from goose one.  
Antanasia frowned. At that moment she had the image of Vladimir in her head again, a very young duckling without scars. She held him in her arms and rocked him to sleep while she sang him a lullaby. She felt an arm go around her and turned around. "Our son ..." and she looked into the face of a Count Duckula. One who wasn't the now.  
She started from her daydream, startled. Dorin and Dr. von Goosewing looked at them in astonishment.  
"I ... I ... should I sing something to you?" she stuttered.  
Dr. von Goosewing and Dorin nodded. "With pleasure…"  
She got up ...

  
"Dorinta von Mihail Eminescu

Vino-n codru la izvorul   
Care tremura pe prund,  
Unde prispa cea de brazde  
Crengi plecate o ascund.

Si în bratele-mi intinse  
Să alergi, pe piept să-mi cazi,  
Să-ti desprind din crestet valul,  
Să-l ridic de pe obraz.

Pe genunchii mei sedea-vei,  
Vom fi singuri-singurei,  
Iar în par infiorate  
Or să-ti cada flori de tei.

Fruntea alba-n parul galben  
Pe-al meu brat încet s-o culci,  
Lasind prada gurii mele  
Ale tale buze dulci...

Vom visa un vis ferice,  
Ingina-ne-vor c-un cânt  
Singuratice izvoare,  
Blinda batere de vint;

Adormind de armonia  
Codrului batut de ginduri,  
Flori de tei deasupra noastra  
Or să cada rinduri-rinduri."

Translated  
"Desired by Mihail Eminescu

Come to the forest at the spring  
Trembling on the prune,  
Where the furrow porch  
Broken branches hide it.

And in my outstretched arms  
To run, to fall on my chest,  
Let the wave come out of your scalp,  
To lift him from his cheek.

You will sit on my knees,  
We will be alone,  
And in the hair shuddered  
Your linden flowers will fall.

White forehead in yellow hair  
Lie down on my arm slowly,  
Leaving the prey of my mouth  
Your sweet lips ...

We will dream a happy dream,  
They'll sing us a song  
Lonely springs,  
Blind wind;

Falling asleep in harmony  
The forest of thoughts,  
Lime flowers above us  
They will fall row by row. "

Dr. von Gooswing sighed. Dorin looked dreamily at Antanasia, got up and finally gave her a kiss. "You know what I want ..." he whispered in her ear.  
She looked at him with tears in her eyes ...

************************************************** *************************

"What? What did you just say Vladimir?" Count Duckula was startled; his mind had been completely different. Wherever. It was as if he had heard a voice, Antanasia voice, which bewitched him.  
Vladimir turned around. "Dreamed?"  
Count Duckula nodded. "I felt like I heard Antanasia's voice."  
Vladimir looked thoughtfully at his brother. "What did she say?"  
"She didn't say anything. She sang."

************************************************** *************************

Dr. von Goosewwing stood up and bowed to Antanasia. "You have a wonderful voice Antanasia, I thank you for letting me participate."  
She noticed that the gander had tears in his eyes too.  
"You're welcome. I am glad that it touched you."  
"More than you think young lady, more than you think ..."

  
When it was still dark, Dorin and Antanasia were sitting together, they looked out over the Danube Delta. When it got cooler, Dorin got a blanket and placed it over Antanasia.  
"Shall we go in?"  
"Not yet ... let's sit here a moment."  
It was so strange, again and again she had these images before her eyes, even if it was only a fraction of a second, these images seized her.  
It was impossible! could she never have been a vampire? Why also? Count Duckula the 16th seemed anything but lovable to her. How could you fall in love with such a vampire?  
What reason should this have been?  
Finally she got up and walked with him to her quarters, Dorin's blanket around her shoulders.  
"You sang beautifully today, Anta." he whispered to her.  
"Thank you ... you know Dorin, I've been practicing my voice a lot recently."  
"Oh really? Your parents said that you now sing more often at work."  
"Not just there Dorin, not just there."

That night Antanasia slept restlessly, in a dream she saw the Duckula Castle, she saw her lover… vampire… but he kept changing his appearance. Sometimes he looked threatening and armed with sharp fangs, then again he had the friendly and harmless face of the 17th count. A constant change. And she saw a little duckling, with messy dark hair, which she carefully fed. She heard herself speak. "Vladimir ... little Vladimir ... our little miracle ..."  
Then she saw herself running around in the night, having canine teeth of her own, looking for prey.  
Antanasia jerked restlessly into sleep.  
She turned around ... and saw a Dr. of goose in the face. But wasn't it this one? or is it? and in the next moment it was all over ...  
Antanasia started and screamed ...  
... at the same moment she felt Dorin hugging her and calming her down. "What was it? Why did you scream? Everything is fine! You don't need to tremble ..."  
But she calmed down slowly.

  
************************************************** *************************

  
Vladimir woke up and stared straight ahead. What had he just dreamed?  
Count Duckula woke up too, and looked around, confused. Emma rushed in and the door broke through. "Duckyboos! What's wrong !? why did you scream?"  
She yanked the still confused Count out of bed and hugged him to calm him down. The tried to fight back braced his fins against her and gasped for air.

Igor stood in front of Vladimir's bed, he was the legal guardian, he had heard him whimper, so he wanted to see what was going on with his pupils. He looked at him questioningly.  
"What have you young sir?"  
"I ... I don't know, Igor." Vladimir frowned and considered. "I had a strange dream ..."  
"I noticed that as well." replied Igor.  
Vladimir kept thinking. "Did my brother scream?"  
"Yes Vladimir. Emma is with him ..."  
The words were enough to make Vladimir jump out of bed. "Then we should stand by him! Before Emma crushes him ..."

When they got to the count's room, he was still fighting with Emma, who unwaveringly wanted to "comfort" and "calm" him. Igor and Vladimir shouted out of one mouth.  
"Let go of him Emma!"  
Count Duckula fell roughly to the ground, gasped and gasped for air. "Emma, you ... you are a huge rhinoceros!" He scolded.  
"Rhi .. no ... zero? Oh Duckyboos ... what kind of words you know!"  
"Yes ... yes, what kind of words I know ..." he looked at her angrily. His eyes met Vladimir, their eyes said more than words. And yet he wanted to talk to Vladimir alone.  
"Thank you for your help Igor. I ask you now to leave me alone with Vladimir."  
"As you wish, Milord." with these words Igor left the room. Emma was still there.  
"Emma, my words were about you too." remarked Count Duckula.  
"You were only talking about Mister Igor." Emma put in.  
"Yes ... yes, right. I didn't say your name Emma, but now I'll say it. Emma, would you leave the room, please?"  
"As you wish Duckyputz, but only because you talked to me so politely."  
Vladimir and Count Duckula watched as they disappeared through the room through the hole of their size.  
Finally, Count Duckula turned to his brother. "What did you dream of Vladimir?"  
"Difficult to describe ..." Vladimir's forehead was deeply wrinkled. "… Actually not very much. I was very young and suddenly I had the feeling that someone had taken someone away from me.  
A little chick whose mother was killed. "  
Count Duckula turned and sighed.  
"What about you?" asked Vladimir.  
"I ... I saw someone I loved being killed ..."  
Vladimir took his brother's hand, together they went to the window to look out for a while without a word. Finally Vladimir spoke. "Do you know when Antanasia comes back?"  
Count Duckula sighed. "She wants to get in touch."

************************************************** *************************

A couple of weeks later. The first leaves fell from the trees, the air grew cooler. It was the time when street musicians had no more merit.  
The "Freak Vampires" stood in a music studio, and were looked at by the curious owner, a colorful rooster. The three ducks with the canines made him smile.  
"You have no audience here, you can take your teeth out."  
"You belong to our appearance." noted Vladimir and smiled innocently.  
"Do you already have your airs?"  
Vladimir smiled even wider.  
Count Duckula spoke. "It's normal to have a little quirk. I think you have one too?"  
"I think something like that makes everyone unique." support Antanasia with her words.  
He grinned at her satisfied and proud. Yes, that was "his girl".

All three who were taken to the recording studio marveled at the technology that was in it. Antanasia was put on headphones and asked to sing.  
Antanasia took out her teeth for this. "You sing without your canine teeth?"  
"Have you ever tried to sing with such a bit? Playing music and dancing, no problem. But singing?"  
"Even speaking is a bit difficult." confirmed Count Duckula.  
"Oh, you can hear it from them too ..." the cock's gaze fell on Vladimir. "... you can't hear it with them."  
"I've been practicing with it for a while." Vladimir replied kindly.  
Then she was shown what you can do with it. Count Duckula and Vladimir were also told what to do ...

... the recordings took longer than they would have thought, because none of the three knew anything about that. In the end the rooster came to them and wanted to talk to them.  
"Just a little tip to you guys. I mean ... you guys are really good. But there are a lot of groups that do classical songs. You should be more different from them - besides the names."  
"And what were you thinking of?" Count Duckula asked him.  
"Play your own."  
Count Duckula grinned broadly, was about to start, but Vladimir stopped him by holding onto his opposite bow.  
"What do you mean by that exactly?"  
"One idea would be to put your own soul in its own melody. You could call it the" soundtrack "of your life."  
"Hm ..." Vladimir considered. "... I have something."  
"Could it be recorded already?"  
"I guess so."  
"Well then, let's go. I'll go back and give you the sign that I'm ready."  
Vladimir nodded, and then turned to Count Duckula. "Okay, brother. You know the piece. I've played it several times. Hold back until your part is up."  
"I have to hold back for a long time."  
"Something like that can happen when someone is 170 years old."  
This time Antanasia stood next to the unit manager in the room and watched her "boys" with him.

Vladimir the red light came on, the recording could begin, Vladimir took a deep breath, closed his eyes ...  
... he felt like he was back when he was a little duckling. This was not easy because there were no Conscious Memories of it. So he fell more into a trance.

He started with soft, gentle tones. It wasn't much more like heartbeat, his mother's voice. Which spoke to little Vladimir.

Antanasia these sounds brought tears to her eyes, which ran down her beak.

Suddenly the soft tones ended. The tones grew louder. More intense.  
They told of Igor and the 16th Count Duckula. Which Vladimir tried to emulate ... but this too ended quickly.  
Again the tones seldom went away ...  
Vladimir grew up raised by a butler, little Vladimir tried to find his role in life ...  
... another change.  
This time the sounds of the violin told of a strange world. From Australia, from a completely different continent. About discovering and learning.  
Vladimir told about China, about its loneliness, about the wilderness, about its struggle for survival.  
She told of the prison camp of Vladimir's meeting of mortals, of his foster father of his second farewell to his homeland.  
About his arrival in Germany, the land with the two seas. From the feeling of a family, from the love in this one.  
Finally, the further farewell, his foster parents go - and the departure to return home. You uncertainty which one he felt ...  
… Vladimir put everything into his game, his whole life his whole soul.

Antanasia sighed, it touched her very much. Just like the rooster next to her.  
Count Duckula watched Vladimir's game, from a certain point onwards he jumped in.

Now Vladimir was back. They got to know each other. The game took on a fast sound, only to continue playing in harmony between the two.  
They played together for a short while, finally they both lowered their violins, the game was over.

  
"Wow ..." the rooster couldn't manage to say more.  
Antanasia wiped the tears from Schnabel. Vladimir's game, his life, had touched her deeply.

When the door opened, the man approached Vladimir. "What can I say ... it was poignant! You must have had a long, exciting life."  
"If I were to describe my life ... you would have to take a few days." replied Count Duckula.  
Vladimir looked at him. "Leave it with your current life, you can't remember the others anyway."  
"Ha ha ... they are really funny!" evidently the rooster did not take the remark seriously. "just describe a life."  
"By the way, how are you going to design the cover? A picture of you would look good."  
"No photo!" it also came two beaks. "... they know that you can't photograph vampires - it would spoil our presentation."  
The rooster laughed again, which sounded like a crow. "You really stay in your role ..."  
"Well I guess we have no choice." noted Count Duckula, only to get a slap on the shoulder in the next moment, which almost knocked him over the head.  
"You are really remarkable ... you are really remarkable!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desired by Mihail Eminescu
> 
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=W0vnZW2dcJ8


End file.
